L'enfance d'un mythe
by NVJM
Summary: Général, scientifique, politicien, père de famille, architecte, espion, éboueur, il aura accompli tous les métiers, se soumettant ou se découvrant aux moments voulus. Il a marqué l'Histoire comme aucun autre avant lui, il est le plus grand des grands. Mais avant d'être dieu, il a été homme. Enfant. Et il lui aura fallu plus que du génie pour parvenir là où il a été avant sa chute.
1. Naissance

L'enfance d'un mythe, présentation :

_- Cette fiction est en rapport direct avec les onze autres textes faisant partie de ma série sur le SDA. Elle en est le quatrième._

_- Crédits : Les noms, éléments et autres légalement reconnus comme appartenant à JRR Tolkien et ses héritiers restent son entière propriété. Toute autre propriété légalement reconnue appartient à ses dépositaires légaux. Certains éléments (références uniquement) sont issus de différents ouvrages et/ou copiés/collés depuis différents sites internet tous signalés à la fin des chapitres correspondants. Les personnages d'Eliriel et Eönardë sont mon entière propriété, de même que tous les évènements, personnages et éléments propres à mes textes._

_- Avertissements : aucun._

_- Type de la fiction : biographie (approximativement)._

_- Allusions et passages de type : violents._

_- Modifications générales par rapport aux livres : aucune._

_- Particularités de cette histoire :_ _Elle est rédigée en quatre chapitres et possède un mystère de première importance qu'il ne tient qu'à vous de rechercher…_

NOTE : L'histoire est actuellement en réécriture. Des mises à jour des différents chapitres sont probables.

**L'enfance d'un mythe**

Chapitre premier : Naissance

_« Il est le plus grand parmi les grands. Il a marqué l'Histoire comme aucun autre avant lui. Général, scientifique, politicien, père de famille, inventeur, architecte, espion, théologien, magicien, éboueur, il aura accompli tous les plus nobles métiers, se soumettant au besoin et se découvrant aux moments opportuns. Brandissant ses idéaux devant lui, il a accompli plus en une vie que maints peuples en dix millénaires. Mais avant d'être déifié, il a été un homme. Un enfant. Un bébé. Et il lui aura fallu bien plus que du génie pour parvenir là où il a été hier. Là où il était avant sa chute. Découvrez l'enfance d'Eönardë. »_

_17 mai 3001 III __**(I)**__, dans un petit village des Beörnides…_

Cela faisait déjà plus de vingt heures qu'Eäraniel, une jeune fille du village âgée de vingt ans, hurlait à s'en casser la voix sur sa couche. Son accouchement se passait malheureusement très mal, du fait sans doute de sa mauvaise alimentation de ces dernières semaines. Le père de l'enfant avait mystérieusement disparu, et Eäraniel en avait conçue une grande tristesse et une profonde dépression. L'enfant était en partie sortit, mais pas de la bonne manière, et la mère d'Eäraniel –qui s'occupait du rôle de sage-femme- avait du le rerentrer dans le ventre de sa fille. Et depuis, l'enfant refusait de ressortit.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution d'envisageable, il s'agissait d'ouvrir le ventre de la jeune femme pour pouvoir sortir l'enfant par un autre moyen que les voies naturelles. Durant l'opération réalisée par son père, guérisseur reconnu, Eäraniel s'évanouit et ne se réveilla pas, ne voyant ainsi pas naître son enfant.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon. Mais il avait le cordon ombilical enroulé autour du cou, et aucun cri ou geste ne venait de son petit corps. Il était mort-né.

Eäraniel resta évanouie elle aussi, et fut soignée par sa mère qui pleurait la douleur de sa fille et la mort avant la naissance de son petit-fils. Mais soudain, un hurlement l'arracha à ses larmes et elle se tourna vers l'endroit du sol où elle avait posé le petit corps sans vie. L'enfant bougeait et hurlait à s'en arracher la glotte. Avec un sourire nerveux, la femme se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras et s'occupa de l'enfant avant de le replacer endormi dans les bras de sa mère.

Celle-ci se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en sentant une pression sur sa poitrine et ouvrit les yeux devant l'émouvante vision d'un enfant en train de téter. Son enfant.

- Ma chérie, pressa sa mère, comment veux-tu l'appeler ?

Eäraniel, plus pâle encore que les draps sur lesquels elle reposait, réfléchi un moment avant de dire :

- Eönardë…

_**Eönardë G**__… _!

Mais elle s'interrompit soudain en poussant un hurlement de pure douleur. Puis elle s'évanouit pour ne plus se réveiller. Lors de la naissance de l'enfant, son corps avait subits des dommages irréparables, et les dégâts venaient de se faire sentir. Par son ventre qui se rouvrit à cause des brusques mouvements engendrés par ses spasmes de douleur, son sang s'écoula presque sans discontinuer, et Eäraniel mourut peu après, sans pouvoir dire adieu à son mari et à son fils. Ses parents n'avaient rien pu faire.

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

_18 mai 3001 III._

- Qu'est-ce que l'on va bien pouvoir faire de ce sale gosse ? Demanda soudainement Beowulf, le père d'Eäraniel, interrompant ainsi le silence de son deuil.

- Pardon ? Mais nous allons l'élever, évidemment ! S'exclama la mère de la défunte mère.

- L'élever ? C'est un bâtard, on ne sait même pas qui est son père ! Et si cela se trouve, il est envoyé par un démon, je n'ai jamais vu d'enfant mort-né être vivant !

- Mais… mais c'est notre petit-fils voyons ! Que veux-tu que nous en fassions, mis à part l'élever ?

- Autant le laisser dans la forêt, son si mystérieux père se fera un plaisir de venir le rechercher ! Au pire des cas, les loups nous en débarrasserons.

- Mais tu es fou ! Tu parles de ton propre petit-fils ! Du fils de ta fille !

- Je n'ai pas de fille ! Je n'en ai jamais eu ! Et ce bâtard n'est pas mon petit-fils ! Suis-je clair ?

- Très, répondit la femme. Si tu ne veux pas l'élever, alors je le ferais seule !

- Comme tu le souhaites ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lui offrir à manger !

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

_Août 3001 III._

Un cri d'enfant était en train de déchirer le silence de la nuit, à la plus grande rage de certaines personnes.

- Il ne peut pas se taire, ce sale bâtard ? S'exclama Beowulf.

- Il réclame à manger, c'est normal voyons ! Raisonna son épouse. Et puis il n'est pas particulièrement exigeant, il y a plus de trois heures qu'il a pleuré ! Souviens-toi avec…

- Ah, ne me parle pas de ta fille ! Je n'en ai pas, c'est bien compris ?!

La vieille femme ne répliqua pas et se leva pour aller s'occuper de son petit-fils. Quand elle fut hors de vue de son mari, elle laissa les larmes couler sur son visage. Pourquoi son mari était-il si mauvais ? Ils venaient de perdre leur fille, leur seul enfant ! Comment pouvait-il ainsi la renier parce qu'elle avait aimé un homme ?

Car Eäraniel avait parlé un jour à sa mère de sa relation avec l'homme qui habitait non loin du village, dans une petite cabane qu'il s'était construit. Celle-ci, bien que surprise, n'en avait absolument pas voulu à sa fille ou à l'inconnu, pour la simple raison qu'elle voyait tous les jours les yeux de son enfant pétiller de joie quand elle revenait de sa cueillette d'herbes pour son père ou qu'elle allait rendre visite à des amies…

Mais voilà que le cruel destin venait d'emporter sa fille, laissant son petit-fils orphelin avec un père qui ignorait totalement sa paternité.

Où était donc partit celui-ci ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prévenu Eäraniel ?

Et alors qu'elle songeait à la cruauté des hommes, elle donnait un biberon de lait de chèvre à son petit-fils dont la petite bouille d'ange, la peau particulièrement douce et les oreilles pointues auraient fait fondre le cœur d'une pierre…

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

_Un an plus tard._

- Nana ? Demanda une petite voix.

- Eönardë ? Tu as parlé ! S'exclama ravie sa grand-mère. Enfin !

- Nana ? Redemanda le jeune enfant en sentant les bras de la vieille dame se saisir de lui pour l'enserrer.

- Je ne suis pas ta mère, Eönardë, répondit tristement sa grand-mère. Ta mère est là-haut, dans le ciel…

- Qu'a t'il encore, ce maudit marmot ? S'exclama Beowulf alors qu'il rentrait dans la maison.

- Il a parlé ! Répondit son épouse avec un grand sourire. N'es tu pas heureux ?

- Il a parlé ? Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! A croire qu'il était retardé ! Et va au travail, toi, cria t'il à l'attention de sa femme. Laisse le donc dans un coin, qu'il ne gêne pas !

Et de mauvaise grâce, n'ayant point le choix, la femme laissa son petit-fils seul dans son coin…

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

_Juin 3002 III_

- Qu'allons-nous faire de l'Immondice ? Demanda un villageois à un groupe d'hommes et de femmes du village.

- On ne peut pas le garder avec nous, dit l'un des hommes. Son étrangeté nous amènerait des ennuis, comme pour Beowulf et sa femme…

Comme vous l'aurez deviné, la discussion portait sur une personne en particulier. Une personne mal-aimée, honnie.

Non loin de là, pleurant dans son coin, se tenait un enfant, qui n'en était pas encore un d'ailleurs, il était encore un bébé du haut de ses un an et demi. Le jeune Eönardë pleurait pour les coups qu'il avait reçu sans savoir pourquoi, pour la perte de sa grand-mère, qu'il aimait bien malgré le fait qu'elle s'occupait de lui plus par devoir que par amour…

Beowulf et son épouse, les grands-parents d'Eönardë, étaient morts d'une étrange maladie. Celle-ci les avait emportés en seulement quelques jours, réduisant leurs forces et anéantissant leur volonté.

Juste avant de rendre l'âme, le vieil homme avait maudit devant ses camarades villageois celui qu'il appelait "le bâtard", l'accusant de tous les maux du monde…

La joie d'avoir un coupable à lyncher l'avait emportée sur la raison, et la seule chose qui avait permise à Eönardë de ne pas mourir sous les coups était qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

- Je peux l'adopter, dit soudain un jeune bûcheron en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

- L'adopter ? Pourquoi ? Demanda hargneusement une femme. Tu as pitié de lui ?

- Non, loin de là, après ce qu'il a fait. Mais ma femme ne refusera pas un peu d'aide à la maison… et s'il a un accident en faisant du bois…

Un sourire féroce illumina alors de ténèbres les visages des villageois présents. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'enfant honnit fut traîné à coups de pieds loin dans la forêt, vers une maison isolée…

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

_Septembre 3002 III._

- Lèves-toi, sale bête ! Hurla une voix de femme, alors qu'elle donnait un coup de pied dans une niche remplie d'excréments et empestant l'urine.

Eönardë, tremblant, n'ayant pas fermé l'œil depuis plusieurs jours tant sa terreur était grande, se réveilla et bougea aussi vite que possible pour ne pas recevoir à nouveau un coup. Même si…

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, incapable ! Eructa le bûcheron en frappant violemment l'enfant, qui chuta au sol et se rouvrit une de ses nombreuses, beaucoup trop nombreuses, blessures.

Le ventre de l'enfant gargouilla soudain, réclamant de la nourriture. Il n'en avait pas reçu depuis si longtemps…

Il reçut un coup pour cela, puis un autre pour le forcer à quitter le domicile. Tremblant de douleur, il tentait de se remettre quand l'un de ses bourreaux lui ordonna de nettoyer le chemin menant au village.

Comment demander cela à un enfant d'un an et demi ? Même si il comprenait, ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'Eönardë, il n'a à cet âge pas les moyens de faire un tel travail. C'est l'évidence même…

Mais ses bourreaux ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Les jours se transformèrent en semaines, les mois en années ; les nuits au milieu des chiens devinrent des siècles de terreur éveillée, où il fallait mordre pour ne pas être soi-même dévoré...

Les nuits de tempête faisaient craquer sinistrement les arbres et leurs branches, qui gémissaient dehors avec le vent ; et si un os brisé les accompagnaient dans leur plainte, quelle importance ? Il n'était qu'un jouet, un joujou à user pour le plaisir, avant de le laisser pourrir dans un coin quand il ne supporterait plus la douceur méritée de sa vie…

Mais l'enfant résista, on ne sait comment…

…

Un temps trop, beaucoup trop long passa ainsi. La croissance d'Eönardë se stoppa du fait du manque de nourriture. Des carences énormes se révélèrent… Déjà peu épais, il maigri jusqu'à ce que ses côtes soient visibles… il ne recevait à manger que pour rester en vie et faire la basse besogne du couple de bûcherons.

Un jour, alors qu'il accompagnait son "père" en forêt une nouvelle fois, il vit apeuré celui-ci tenter d'abattre un puissant arbre. Dès la première entaille réalisée, le tronc de l'arbre se divisa en deux, une partie se souleva devant le regard médusé de l'humain, et l'écrasa en terrifiants craquements d'os et giclements de sang.

**- Houm-bouraboum… personne… houm… ne fait de mal… bouram… à un… bourabaraboum… Onodrim… barab-houma… sans en subir… houm-boum les conséquences... baraboum-houm-boum-houmbaboum…**

Terrifié, Eönardë poussa un hurlement de peur et prit la fuite en direction du seul endroit qu'il connaissait bien : sa niche, généreusement offerte par ses maîtres et partagée avec les chiens.

Là, il se tassa tout contre le mur, tremblant de terreur, s'urinant dessus, se roulant dans ses propres excréments dans ses mouvements saccadés…

Mais le destin se mêle parfois étrangement à l'existence… un autre couple de bûcherons, qui était venu rendre visite à ses amis, aperçu l'enfant. La femme mit sa main devant la bouche en apercevant le fils de sa défunte amie Eäraniel.

Sans attendre un seul instant, ils prirent Eönardë avec eux et l'emmenèrent chez eux, dans un autre village. Là, ils le soignèrent comme ils purent, et l'endormirent avec des tisanes pour que sa terreur disparaisse dans un sommeil réparateur…

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

_Février 3006 III._

Sauvé. Il était sauvé, enfin.

Cela faisait maintenant des jours entiers qu'Eönardë avait quittés ses bourreaux, et qu'il épanchait ses larmes dès qu'il pouvait le faire sans être vu. Il avait bien vite compris, dans sa terreur enfantine, que si ses nouveaux parents ne l'aimeraient peut-être pas, ils ne le battraient jamais.

Mais il s'était trompé, oh que oui !

Ses parents l'aimaient bel et bien. Ils venaient le consoler quand il pleurait, ils le cherchaient quand il ne donnait pas de nouvelles trop longtemps… tout comme pour leur fils du même âge que lui et pour leur fille de deux ans plus jeune.

La jeune fille se nommait Eowyn, un prénom fort courant partagé avec le peuple des anciens Eotheod, les Rohirrims. Elle arborait de doux cheveux châtains qui lui atteignaient les épaules, et avait des yeux bleus de la même couleur que le ciel du pays.

Le jeune garçon portait nom Hylwid. Il avait les yeux marron foncés, presque noirs, et était avait les cheveux de la même coloration. Son caractère était assez belliqueux, et il n'appréciait pas Eönardë, qui "venait voler ses parents", disait-il. Pour cela, il se chamaillait souvent avec lui. Ou plutôt, il se montrait égoïste et tentait de faire retomber le poids de ses fautes sur son nouveau frère. Mais leurs parents veillaient au grain, et il n'y arriva jamais…

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

_12 Juin 3009 III._

Un peu plus de trois ans avaient passés depuis qu'Eönardë avait été sauvé de ses bourreaux par les anciens amis de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant, entouré de parents qui l'aimaient et d'une sœur qui l'adulait, et qu'il chérissait.

Le seul bémol était que, hormis ladite sœur, il n'avait aucun enfant qui souhaitait jouer avec lui. Inspirés par leurs parents, ou par le frère adoptif d'Eönardë, ils le rejetaient à cause de "l'anomalie" de ses oreilles. Pourquoi étaient-elles donc ainsi pointues et sans lobe ? Alors que les autres en ont des rondes…

Loin de ses soucis et autres malheurs, il se trouvait dans la maison de ses parents, en compagnie de sa mère adoptive, Lindwen. Ils discutaient des géniteurs de l'enfant.

- Ta nana était quelqu'un de très gentille, Eönardë, dit Lindwen **(II)**. Elle adorait la forêt, et toutes les plantes en général. Elle déplorait de vivre dans un village de bûcherons.

- Et… mon ada ? Demanda Eönardë timidement.

- Ton père ? Je ne l'ai malheureusement que très peu connu, mais j'ai une petite histoire si tu veux…

Eönardë sourit à cette proposition, et acquiesça de la tête. Il voulait vraiment l'entendre…

…

_Juin 3000 III, là où Dùnedhil avait construit sa petite cabane en bois…_

_- Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir vous marier ? Demanda Lindwen d'une voix inquiète._

_- Parfaitement sûrs ! Répondit Eäraniel._

_- Mais… enfin, vous n'avez rien ! Et je suis sûre que tes parents refuseraient de te voir mariée à un homme sans rien !_

_Dùnedhil bougea inconfortablement, puis se résigna à dire :_

_- Je ne suis pas sans rien._

_- Qu'as-tu, en ce cas, Dùnedhil ? Demanda Lindwen. Hormis tes deux colliers précieux ?_

_- Un héritage._

_- Ah ? Et… de quoi ? Sans vouloir être indiscrète._

_- De quoi vivre plusieurs vies dans l'opulence, sans se soucier du lendemain._

_- Tu disposes vraiment d'un trésor, alors ? S'exclama Eäraniel, une main devant la bouche, surprise._

_- Non…_

_- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda Lindwen. Tu viens de dire que…_

_- J'ai dis que j'avais droit à un héritage, Lindwen, corrigea Dùnedhil. Pas que je l'avais._

_- Qu'attends-tu pour le récupérer, en ce cas ? Gronda Lindwen._

_- Il m'a été confisqué, expliqua Dùnedhil, en juste punition de certains actes que j'ai commis. Il ne me sera rendu que quand ses gardiens jugeront que mon repentir sera assez grand._

_- Peu m'importe, Melet-nìne, dit Eäraniel en se blottissant dans les bras de son amant._

_- Non, il faut dire "Meleth-nìn", corrigea celui-ci en souriant._

_- C'est pareil ! Protesta Eäraniel._

_- Il y a une petite nuance, malgré tout, dit-il. C'est important, en Sindarin._

…

- Et ils se sont mariés comment ? Demanda Eönardë d'une petite voix, après un moment à rêver.

- Dans la forêt, non loin de là, dit Lindwen.

…

_- Allons-y, pressa Eäraniel._

_- Oui oui, dit Lindwen, émue. Alors… Eäraniel, fille de Beowulf, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Dùnedhil ?_

_- Oui._

_- Jurez-vous de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous prenne, de passer outre les épreuves de la vie, et de toujours veiller à son bien être et à celui de vos enfants ?_

_- Je le jure._

_- Dùnedhil, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Eäraniel, fille de Beowulf ?_

_- Oui._

_- Jurez-vous de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous prenne, de passer outre les épreuves de la vie, et de toujours veiller à son bien être et à celui de vos enfants ?_

_- Je le jure._

_- Je vous déclare donc unis devant les Valar par les liens sacrés du mariage, acheva Lindwen les larmes aux yeux. Vous pouvez vous embrasser._

_Et les deux amants officieusement mariés s'embrassèrent avec passion, et avec tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre._

_- Et voici pour sceller notre union, Meleth-nìn, dit Dùnedhil à Eäraniel._

_Sur ce, il sortit de sa poche un collier fait de maillons de Mithril si fins qu'il était difficile de les voir à l'œil nu. Une émeraude plate d'une finesse étonnante et d'une merveilleuse pureté était enveloppée dans des fils d'or, et pendait au bout des maillons._

_Il l'accrocha au cou d'Eäraniel et le referma par un maillon amovible. Puis il mit le collier jumeau autour de son propre cou._

_- C'est superbe, Meleth-nìn, dit Eäraniel les larmes aux yeux en se serrant contre celui qu'elle aimait._

_- Et dès que possible, je t'offre un mariage digne d'une reine, dit Dùnedhil._

_Lindwen les laissa là, repartant pour le village en tentant de tarir les pleurs dus à son émotion. Tout ce qu'elle sut de ce qui se passa ensuite, c'est qu'Eäraniel revint au village tard dans la nuit, les cheveux étrangement décoiffés…_

…

Eönardë avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux en pensant à ses parents. Il les adorait, même si il ne les avait pas connus. Et de savoir qu'ils étaient des gens bien renforçait cet adoration, de même que savoir qu'ils étaient profondément amoureux.

Mais soudain, ils furent interrompus dans leur discussion par des cris venant de l'extérieur.

Portant leurs regards par la fenêtre sans carreaux ouverte, ils virent le groupe de bûcherons dont faisait partie leur père et mari revenir en courant. Immédiatement, Lindwen se précipita à l'extérieur, inquiète qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à celui qu'elle aimait.

Ensembles, ils se précipitèrent pour savoir ce qui se passait, et la terrible vérité dût être admise. Soulevé par ses camarades sur un brancard improvisé, se trouvait le corps écrasé de leur père et mari.

Aussitôt, Lindwen fondit en pleurs et se précipita sur celui qui ne partagerait plus sa vie.

- L'arbre qu'il coupait lui est tombé dessus, expliqua un bûcheron. Il était en train de s'écarter, mais il a trébuché au sol, et…

S'en fut trop pour Lindwen et ses trois enfants, qui fondirent tout en pleurs. Malgré l'aide morale apportée par les autres villageois, ils restèrent tous inconsolables…

Le corps fut enterré le soir même, et si Eowyn et Hylwid purent assister à l'enterrement, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Eönardë, obligé de rester à la maison, car pourchassé par la haine des villageois, qui l'accusaient d'être un envoyé des Démons…

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, leur situation fut précaire, et Lindwen se comporta plus en mort vivant qu'en la mère idéale qu'elle était avant…

Eowyn passait de plus en plus de temps avec Eönardë, l'aidant à se défendre des autres enfants, qui ne cessaient de tenter de lui faire du mal, l'accusant de la mort de son père…

Heureusement, Lindwen faisait preuve de beaucoup plus de bon sens que les autres villageois, et elle savait bien qu'Eönardë n'y était pour rien dans les malheurs qui les frappaient. Elle continua à être sa mère de substitution…

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

_Seize Décembre Trois-mille Treize III_

- Nana ? Dit Eowyn en frappant à la porte de la chambre de sa mère.

Il était tard dans la matinée, et Lindwen n'était toujours pas sortie de sa chambre. Elle était très fatiguée la veille, et ses enfants avaient décidé de la laisser se reposer. Ils s'étaient débrouillés jusque là, mais il était presque midi, grand temps pour elle de se lever.

- Elle fait quoi, Nana ? Demanda timidement Eowyn.

- Je sais pas, répondit Hylwid, son frère.

- Je vais voir, proposa Eönardë.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, et il poussa faiblement la porte pour laisser voir la pièce inondée de lumière. Et sur le lit, Lindwen qui semblait dormir profondément.

Il entra à petits pas, sous le regard de son frère et de sa sœur qui restèrent à la porte, à regarder la scène.

- Nana ? Demanda-t-il doucement, au pied du lit.

Pas de réponse.

- Nana ? Continua-t-il en lui secouant faiblement la main.

Rien.

- Nana ! Dit-il avec inquiétude, suivit par sa sœur.

Même résultat qu'auparavant.

Décidée, Eowyn arriva aux côtés de son frère et grimpa sur le lit. Elle secoua sa mère vigoureusement pour la réveiller.

- NANA ! Cria-t-elle en sentant des larmes d'inquiétude lui couler sur les joues.

Mais il n'y avait toujours aucune réponse. Pas un mouvement ne venait de Lindwen. Son corps était pâle et froid.

Déplacé par les mouvements d'Eowyn sur le lit de paille, le corps de la jeune mère chuta soudain sur le côté du lit, mais il n'y eu pas plus de réactions qu'auparavant.

Lindwen était décédée durant la nuit.

La dure vérité s'empara des enfants aussi violemment que la douleur, provoquant des spasmes de souffrance, inondant leur esprit de tristesse.

Terrifiés par ce qui venait de se passer, les trois enfants restèrent sans bouger pendant un moment qui leur paru une éternité. Puis, dans un mouvement commun, ils résolurent d'aller chercher de l'aide.

Hylwid devança Eowyn et Eönardë, et il se dirigea droit vers les premières personnes qu'il vit.

- Nana est partie ! Cria Eowyn en pleurant.

- Il a tuée ma Nana ! Hurla Hylwid en désignant Eönardë.

Celui-ci se stoppa immédiatement. Il n'avait rien fait !

A la demande d'un des hommes présents, son frère raconta en pleurant ce qui venait de se passer.

- Nana se levait pas, alors il est allé voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle dormait bien, mais il l'a pas réveillée, il s'est approché et lui a fait du mal ! Et maintenant, elle se réveille plus ! Il l'a tuée !

Malgré ses pleurs, Eowyn voulu protester et défendre son frère adoptif, mais elle fut attrapée par une femme qui tenta de la consoler.

Eönardë fut prit à parti par les bûcherons, qui, pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient, étaient en colère. Il se serait fait rouer de coups si quelques sceptiques n'étaient pas allés voir Lindwen dans sa maison. Mais quand ils revinrent peu après, avec un corps enveloppé dans des draps, tous comprirent que la femme était bel et bien décédée.

Dans un mouvement général d'idiotie et de superstition, la peur du Démon s'empara des villageois, qui rouèrent Eönardë de coups. Il fallut un miracle et l'intervention en pleurs d'Eowyn pour que le jeune garçon parvienne à s'enfuir, couvert d'hématomes hideux des pieds à la tête, les lèvres en sang et sûrement avec des os cassés…

- Que ce maudit Monstre s'en aille à jamais ! Dit un homme. Lindwen n'aurait jamais du le recueillir, il les a tués, elle et son mari !

- Il n'est rien de plus qu'une bête sauvage, éructa une femme du village. Et il va vivre comme tel !

- Nous allons nous faire un plaisir plus intense qu'auparavant de partir à la chasse, dit son mari en regardant son arc dans ses mains.

…

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

- C'est qui, nana ? Demanda un jeune garçon à sa mère, en montrant du doigt une forme vêtue de loques.

- C'est "La Bête", répondit la femme. Ne lui prête attention que pour la frapper, ou elle t'apportera un incessant malheur.

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

_**I. Les **__chiffres romains__** placés ici représentent l'âge calendaire (I, II, III ou IV par la suite).**_

_**II. Le nom "**__Lindwen__**" se décompose par "lind" et "wen", respectivement "mélodie" et "dame" en Sindarin.**_


	2. La Bête

**NVJM**

NOTE : L'histoire est actuellement en réécriture. Des mises à jour des différents chapitres sont probables.

**L'enfance d'un mythe**

Chapitre second : La Bête

_21 mai 3015 III, région des Béörnider. A la lisière Ouest de Mirkwood._

Nous sommes dans un petit village de bûcherons… Tout est tranquille et semble aller pour le mieux. Tout ?

A la porte d'une maison, une mère dit à voix basse à ses enfants :

- Allez lui donner cela ! Et n'en mangez surtout pas ! Vous savez ce qu'il y a dedans ! Dépêchez vous, et ne vous faites pas voir !

- Oui maman.

Les enfants obéirent à leur mère avec un sourire heureux et se dirigèrent un peu à l'écart du village, vers une vieille maison abandonnée depuis fort longtemps, à en juger par son état…

- Il est là au moins ? demanda l'un des enfants.

BANG ! Un bruit de chute se fit entendre.

- Il est là ! Attrapez-le ! dit le plus vieux des enfants, le chef du groupe.

A cet ordre, tous les enfants se précipitèrent dans la maison. Ils fouillèrent toutes les pièces de la bâtisse au toit instable et trouvèrent finalement ce qu'ils cherchaient dans la plus petite des pièces, la seule à avoir encore un morceau de toit en bon état.

- Beurk ! Ça pue !

En effet, cette pièce contenait beaucoup de plantes comestibles, comme pour une réserve pour l'hiver. Mais la plupart étaient posées à même le sol, et étaient en train de se décomposer. Les enfants avancèrent de bien mauvaise grâce en faisant attention à ne pas poser les pieds dans un tas de choses douteuses et se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce, en direction d'un fragile empilement de planches de bois pourri. Là, tentant de se cacher, se trouvait une masse humaine noire de saleté. « Elle » était en train de trembler de peur, recroquevillée dans un coin.

Ils se jetèrent tous dessus, l'extirpèrent de sa cachette et « la » jetèrent violement au centre de la pièce. Puis ils « la » rouèrent de coups.

Après un moment de ce calvaire, « la masse » se mit à pousser des cris de douleur et commença à pleurer.

« Elle » s'enfuya brusquement et très rapidement dans les bois voisins à quatre pattes, en renversant les enfants. Ceux-ci tombèrent pour la plupart au sol et s'écorchèrent un peu la main. Ils jetèrent finalement leur paquet au sol et l'écrasèrent à coups de pieds avant d'entreprendre de détruire tout ce que contenait la pièce.

Puis, satisfaits de leur basse œuvre, ils retournèrent vers la maison de leur mère en simulant des pleurs.

- Ouin, maman ! Regarde ce qu'il nous a fait ! Dirent-ils en montrant leurs écorchures.

La mère de famille, furieuse, appela son mari, et avec d'autres bûcherons, il gagna le bois où « la bête » avait trouvé refuge. Ils la coincèrent rapidement et la rouèrent de coups violents. Après plus de dix minutes, ils la laissèrent là, souffrante et saignante. « Elle » finit par s'évanouir et resta inconsciente jusqu'au lendemain. « Elle » pleura longuement après son réveil et ne bougea de son lieu de torture que quand son ventre commença à protester.

« Elle » se traîna difficilement en vue du village. « Elle » y entra furtivement et chercha un peu de nourriture, ses réserves ayant été impitoyablement détruites. « Elle » inspecta les poubelles des villageois et disputa quelques restes aux chiens. Ceux-ci aboyèrent et firent fuir « La bête », car les bûcherons sortirent furieusement de leurs maisons pour la chasser à coup de pieds.

Une heure après, ceux-ci ne virent pas « la bête » revenir et manger leurs restes, comme si il s'agissait là d'un véritable festin.

Mais soudain, des cris retentirent. « Elle » leva la tête et vit quelques villageois se faire tuer par… des orques. « Elle » prit peur et se cacha contre un mur, espérant passer inaperçue. Mais un orque la vit et s'approcha en levant son épée pour préparer son repas. L'orque n'eut pas le temps d'abaisser sa lame qu'une autre la transperça de toute part. Le corps puant tomba sur « la bête », qui eut alors la plus belle vision qui soit. « Elle » entendit soudain comme un coup de tonnerre et son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. « Elle » venait de tomber amoureux.

Eönardë le honnit venait de tomber amoureux d'Eliriel la toute belle.

Avec son père Aragorn, la jeune fille de quinze ans massacra la dizaine d'orques qui avait attaqué le village. En récompense, un bûcheron les accueillit chez lui, leur offrant repas et hospitalité. Ils restèrent jusqu'au lendemain, et Eönardë, dit « la bête » fit fi de sa faim. Il admira Eliriel durant son repas et son sommeil, la trouvant plus belle à chaque instant.

Au matin, Aragorn se réveilla d'une excellente nuit. Il avait dormit comme un loir. Il eu un peu de mal à se réveiller aussi quand il sortit prendre l'air, il prit peur en voyant ce qu'il prit pour un orque en train de regarder par la fenêtre de leu chambre.

Il alla furtivement prendre son arc et ressortit. Il se positionna sans se faire voir d'Eönardë et tira à bout portant. La flèche alla se ficher dans l'épaule droite de « l'orque ». Celui-ci cria de surprise et de douleur et se roula au sol.

Aragorn s'approcha et leva son épée. « La bête » se recroquevilla encore plus au sol et tremble de tous ses membres. Quand Aragorn voulut abaisser son épée, il fut soudainement stoppé par une plainte qui lui parvint aux oreilles.

- Pitié… pitié… disait la voix.

Aragorn chercha d'où pouvait bien venir la voix et comprit l'horreur de son acte quand il s'aperçut que l'orque qu'il croyait achever était en fait un enfant, pas du tout un orque. Il rengaina son épée.

A ce moment, Eliriel sortit elle aussi de la maison. Elle vit son père accroupi près d'une forme étrange. Etonnée, elle s'approcha et entendit de son ouïe elfique les plaintes de la pauvre « bête ».

Aragorn se rapprocha de sa malheureuse victime et l'effleura de sa main. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, « elle » bougea brusquement et s'éloigna de quelques pas en se traînant au sol.

Aragorn voulut de nouveau s'approcher, mais cela eut pour seul effet de terroriser encore plus l'enfant blessé qui se mit à pleurer de plus belle et à s'uriner dessus. Le rôdeur avait tellement honte et pitié qu'il eut lui aussi envie de pleurer. Mais il se ressaisit et recula de quelques pas en parlant d'une voix douce.

- Je m'excuse… je t'ai pris pour un orque… je ne te veux pas de mal… laisse moi te soigner…

Mais l'enfant ne prêta aucune attention à ces paroles et continua à pleurer.

Eliriel décida de s'approcher, mais soudain, un bûcheron intrigué par les bruits étranges qui se faisaient entendre sortit de sa maison et vit « la bête ». Excédé sans savoir pourquoi, il détacha l'un de ses chiens et le lança à l'attaque de « la bête ».

« La bête » prit peur et se mit à courir en direction des bois le plus vite possible. Mais elle était trop lente pour le chien qui la rattrapa à peine après qu'elle y soit entrée. Aragorn et Eliriel entendirent horrifiés des bruits de lutte, des aboiements et des hurlements de douleur.

Le chien revint quelques minutes plus tard avec du sang coulant de sa gueule et un morceau des loques du pauvre enfant coincé entre les crocs. Son maître le félicita, mais cela fit exploser de colère Aragorn et Eliriel. Ils engueulèrent le bûcheron et partirent avec leurs bagages à la recherche du pauvre enfant. En espérant qu'il fut encore vivant.

Ils cherchèrent dans les bois environnants pendant plus d'une heure avant qu'Aragorn ne trouve enfin une piste. Ils la suivirent quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir une vieille ruine. Ils y entrèrent et entendirent les pleurs de l'enfant.

Ce fut Eliriel qui repéra un petit tas miséreux et tremblotant sous un tas de planches de bois pourri. Du sang s'écoulait abondamment de nombreuses morsures de chien et autres blessures. Fous de rages envers les bûcherons, Aragorn et sa fille laissèrent leurs armes au sol en entrant et s'approchèrent de la pauvre « bête ».

Le rôdeur se mit aux côtés du pauvre enfant qui se mit à trembler de plus belle. Le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas lui faire mal, il ôta la flèche qui était toujours fichée dans l'épaule droite de l'enfant. Il put voir, écoeuré, que trois cicatrices s'étaient formées aux environs du lieu de l'impact, et que celui-ci était particulièrement profond. Les cicatrices allaient respectivement sur le bras, le dos et la poitrine sur une longueur d'une dizaine de centimètres. Le tout saignait abondamment.

Aragorn usa de tout son savoir en médecine pour aider le malheureux enfant, tandis qu'Eliriel lui parlait pour qu'il ne sombre pas dans l'inconscience. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que l'enfant ne risquait pas d'y entrer et était aux anges. Il adorait entendre la douce voix de la jeune fille.

Finalement, les soins du rôdeur firent leur effet, et le saignement s'interrompit. Aragorn vérifia s'il n'y avait pas des blessures qu'il n'avait pas remarquées, et il découvrit en de nombreux endroits des hématomes particulièrement repoussants. L'enfant devait avoir été souvent battu.

Aragorn fut interrompu dans ses envies de bifteck de bûcheron par deux bras autour de sa taille. L'enfant s'était serré autour de lui et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, Aragorn serra à son tour dans ses bras l'enfant qui pleura de plus belle. Eliriel rejoignit son père et étreignit elle aussi l'enfant. Ils entreprirent de le consoler, et il se calma après un moment. Elle tenta alors une question qu'elle savait être difficile :

- Pourquoi les villageois te traitent-ils comme cela ?

« La bête » se redressa doucement et s'assit au sol après s'être un peu éloignée.

- Moi… moi méchant… répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Aragorn et Eliriel se regardèrent. Qu'avait donc fait cet enfant pour être ainsi traité ? Ils écoutèrent les paroles dudit enfant pour tenter de comprendre.

- Moi méchant… nana à moi partie quand je nais… toujours. Ada moi pas savoir que moi être. Lui être loin. Grand-ada et grand-nana à moi morts après avoir élevé moi. Bûch'ron méchant prit moi. Lui mort après vouloir couper grand arbre qui bouge. Ma faute, dit femme lui. Bûch'rons gentils prit moi après. Premier vrai Ada à moi mort après accident. Ma faute, dire Bûch'rons. Gentille Nana moi morte pleurs après. Elle gentille. Ma faute, dire Bûch'rons. Moi méchant… moi méchant. MOI MECHANT !

« La bête » roula au sol en pleurant encore plus qu'auparavant.

La pitié d'Eliriel et d'Aragorn atteint un niveau jamais égalé quand ils comprirent qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Il avait juste eue une vie malchanceuse, et des imbéciles superstitieux l'en avaient tenu responsable.

Les trois protagonistes de la scène furent soudain interrompus par une voix qui retentissait dans la forêt.

- Grand Frère ! disait la voix.

Aragorn utilisa ses dons de rôdeur et Eliriel ses talents elfiques afin de se dissimuler à la vue de la personne qui arrivait. Ils purent voir une jeune fille avec une miche de pain rassis dans les mains.

Soudain, elle vit ce qu'elle cherchait : son grand frère. Autrement dit, le jeune garçon maltraité. **(I) **Elle s'approcha rapidement et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Grand Frère ! Dit-elle. Tu vas bien ?

- Ca va, Eowyn **(I)**, répondit le jeune garçon.

- J'ai volé un peu de pain, regarde ! Dit-elle en sortant d'un linge une généreuse boule du divin aliment.

- T'auhais pas dût, tu vas…

Le jeune garçon ne put finir sa phrase, pour la simple raison que sa petite sœur se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Père et mère me manquent ! Bafouilla-t-elle au milieu de ses larmes. Pourquoi y sont partis ?

- …sais pas… moi aussi eux me manquent.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Aragorn et Eliriel choisirent de se montrer à la vue de la jeune fille. Dès qu'elle décela leur mouvement, elle cessa de pleurer pour se mettre à trembler et se serra encore plus dans les bras de son frère.

- Eux gentils, Eowyn. Eux aidé moi.

La jeune enfant se calma légèrement aux paroles de son grand frère, mais elle resta néanmoins méfiante et ne desserra pas son étreinte.

Suspicieuse, elle regarda Eliriel s'approcher plus avant d'elle et de son frère, précédent l'homme qui devait être son père. Eliriel s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et alors qu'elle allait lui parler elle vit sur les petits bras découverts des marques bleues signifiant beaucoup de choses…

- Ada ! Elle aussi a été battue !

- Non ! S'écria la jeune fille en surprenant Eliriel et Aragorn. Non ! Je suis tombée ! C'est rien !

Aragorn lui saisit une épaule pour la forcer à se calmer puis, quand elle cessa de crier, il lui dit :

- Laisses-moi voir tes blessures. Je vais te soigner. Cela ne fera pas beaucoup mal, je te le promets.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Aragorn pour convaincre la jeune Eowyn de se laisser soigner, et alors qu'il avait enfin accès aux blessures, Eliriel et le jeune garçon se redressèrent soudain, tous les sens aux aguets.

Un cri déchira la musique de la forêt. Un cri reconnaissable entre tous, un cri d'orque. Trois des représentants sales, répugnants, immondes, moches, baveux, bêtes, lâches, malhonnêtes et tout et tout de l'espèce pullulante des _Orqum Anthropophagum Hum_ jaillirent d'un fourré d'arbre à une dizaine de mètres de nos amis et se précipitèrent vers eux, tous crocs sortis et cimeterres prêts à découper le repas du soir.

Eliriel les abattit avec son arc, et au moment où Aragorn se releva, une dizaine jaillit à la suite des premiers, vite suivis par d'autres encore dans une autre direction. La forêt était emplie de leurs cris désormais.

- Fuyez, vite ! Hurla Aragorn à l'intention d'Eowyn et de son frère.

Malgré leur réticence à quitter leurs sauveurs, les deux enfants durent se résoudre à obéir en voyant de plus en plus d'orques arriver. Ils s'en allèrent alors rapidement, protégés par Aragorn et Eliriel qui décapitaient orque sur orque.

Mais soudain, après avoir parcourue seulement quelques dizaines de mètres, d'autres orques apparurent et interrompirent leur course. Eowyn évita de justesse un coup de lame, et prit la fuite le plus vite possible, terrorisée. Elle erra pendant quelques jours, seule et perdue, avant d'arriver à un petit village du nom de Rhosgobel **(II)**…

Le jeune garçon, lui, fut poursuivit par les morceaux de viande avariée sur pattes pendant plus d'une heure avant de réussir à les semer. Malgré tout, terrorisé, il continua de courir jusqu'au soir, ne prenant pas garde à son épuisement croissant.

Quand il s'arrêta enfin, il était parvenu devant un lieu étonnant. Devant lui, aussi loin qu'il pouvait le voir, il n'y avait plus d'arbres. Juste de l'herbe.

Exténué, il s'arracha à sa contemplation et chercha un arbre un peu touffu. Il y grimpa et s'endormit à l'ombre d'une branche…

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

_Le lendemain…_

La « bête » se réveilla tôt le matin, encore effarouchée par les évènements de la veille. Fatiguée, pour avoir dormi en étant sur ses gardes, affamée, elle descendit de l'arbre où elle avait trouvé refuge et décida après quelques secondes d'interrogation de retourner où elle avait rencontré Aragorn et Eliriel.

_Peut-être ils y seront-ils de nouveau, _pensa le jeune garçon.

Il lui fallut marcher jusqu'à la fin de matinée, alors que la soleil était déjà haut dans _Vaiya Annûn_** (III)**, pour enfin arriver à un endroit connu. Après encore quelques dizaines de minutes, il trouva finalement l'endroit de tous ses espoirs.

Mais il n'y avait plus personne ici, même plus de cadavres d'orques. Seuls quelques branchages cassés et le piétinement furieux des feuilles attestaient de ce qui avait eu lieu ici même la veille.

Il alla voir en direction du village après avoir usée de sa voix, rauque du fait du manque de paroles, et appelé. Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes de discrétion pour arriver dans les ruines du village. Ici et là, des cadavres en plus ou moins bon état étaient éparpillés. Enfants, adultes, vieillards… les mieux conservés étaient encore approximativement reconnaissables, et il reconnut plusieurs personnes, dont la femme de son ancien bourreau, ou le maître des chiens. Ceux-ci baignaient dans leur sang, encore attachés à leurs laisses et dépouillés de la plupart de leur viande.

Mais malgré une longue recherche, le jeune garçon ne trouva aucune trace ni d'Eliriel ou de son père, ni d'Eowyn. Il resta là pendant deux longs jours de solitude afin d'enterrer les corps et espérant au fond de lui que ses sauveurs –s'ils avaient survécu- viendraient le rechercher. Mais au bout de ce temps, découragé et déprimé, il se résigna à partir et alla dans la seule direction qu'il connaissait : vers l'endroit étrange où il n'y avait pas d'arbres. Autrement dit, vers l'Est.

Sans qu'il ne le sache, Eönardë avait scellé son destin en partant maintenant. Car Eliriel et Aragorn revinrent trois jours plus tard après avoir chassé des orques, sans récolter de grandes blessures, et le cherchèrent longtemps afin de tenir leur promesse.

S'ils l'avaient adopté, l'Histoire serait devenue tout autre…

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

**I. **_Eliriel & Eönardë, __**C'est pour ça qu'Eönardë dit penser qu'Eowyn de Rohan est sa sœur (cf. Chapitre XVI de la nouvelle version).**_

**II. **_Rhosgobel : __**Ville dont on ignore l'appartenance ethnique mais qui serait vraisemblablement Humaine. Elle se trouve au Sud de la Forêt Noire (Mirkwood) et héberge un célèbre magicien brun et sa volière…**_

**III.** _Vaiya Annûn, __**Il s'agit d'une des sphères composantes de l'atmosphère d'Arda, où l'on dit que le Roi de la Terre Manwë observe les actions des habitants du Monde… (cf « L'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu », tome I à V)**_


	3. Les Ithryn Luin

**NVJM**

_**Wow… il m'a fallu… deux ans et demi pour finir cette histoire. Rien que ça…**_

Prononciation des noms :

Hadyon : [API : adijɔn], [FR : adiyone]

Alatar : [API : alatar], [FR : alatar]

Pallando : [API : palɑ̃do], [FR : palàdo]

**L'enfance d'un mythe**

Chapitre troisième : Les Ithryn Luin

Eönardë marcha longtemps, durant des jours et des jours. Il ne savait pas où il allait, il marchait car il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse et parce que les lieux où il se trouvait n'étaient ni riches en nourriture ni sûrs pour vivre. Depuis qu'il vivait seul dans la forêt, il avait appris à se fier à son instinct. En réalité, il cheminait vers l'Est, aussi droit que possible. Il lui avait fallu toute une semaine pour traverser la Forêt Noire. Ensuite, il avait atteint Esgaroth, Dàle et Erebor au bout de deux semaines d'errances. Il n'oublierait jamais la richesse en nourriture des déchets de ces endroits.

Au bout de la sixième semaine de voyage, il était arrivé au bord d'une grande mare et s'était arrêté, émerveillé par la quantité d'eau présente. Pourquoi tant ici et si peu là-bas ? Il n'en avait jamais rêvé autant, même dans ses moments d'imagination les plus fous. Il avait tellement eu soif par moments, eu si peu d'eau propre et saine, qu'en voir une si belle et bleue au soleil lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Finalement, il décida de passer outre ses questionnements sur le monde et continua sa route. Quittant la région aux haies remplies de grosses grappes de fruits très bons, il suivit la côte de la grande mare par le Nord, et enfin, après trois semaines de longue marche solitaire en plus, il était parvenu sans le savoir à l'Est de cet oasis dans le désert.

Désormais, il était dans une région couverte d'une petite herbe verte, légèrement vallonnée et parcourue de charmants ruisseaux poissonneux. Il revit ses habitudes alimentaires et goutta avec délectation aux étranges trucs moches qui nageaient dans l'eau. Mais malgré tout, il y renonça bien vite quand il rendit tout son repas. Son petit estomac n'avait pas apprécié le poisson cru en telle quantité. Après tout, il était habitué à n'avoir que de petits repas, et rarement plus d'un par jour.

Un jour, il décida soudain de suivre à contre-sens l'un des petits ruisseaux qu'il rencontrait. Ayant constamment faim, il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche de remonter le cours de l'eau pour trouver à manger. Ainsi poussé, il augmenta considérablement son rythme de marche.

Deux semaines plus tard, la civilisation se rappela à son bon souvenir. Après avoir grimpé sur une colline un peu plus haute que les autres, il put jouir d'une vue sur l'horizon plus importante que normalement. Et c'est ainsi qu'il aperçu presque avec joie un village au loin. Un village selon toute vraisemblance peuplé d'humains.

N'écoutant que sa faim, il marcha le plus discrètement possible vers l'endroit, privilégiant la nuit pour ne pas se faire repérer. Finalement, il profita de la somnolence d'une sentinelle pour se faufiler à l'intérieur du village. Là, il se dirigea droit sur les poubelles les plus proches, se guidant à l'odeur.

Les plus alléchantes et abondantes –et donc attirantes- pour lui étaient sans conteste celles d'une petite auberge sympathique qui se dressait non loin de l'entrée du village.

L'endroit était parfait, presque idyllique. Il avait un apport régulier en nourriture, des buissons bien touffus pour se cacher… Que demander de plus ?

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Il était vraiment très fatigué.

Le vieil homme qui était entré dans le village la veille était en train de se demander s'il devait réserver une seconde nuit dans cette charmante auberge, histoire de se reposer, ou s'il devait continuer son voyage le plus vite possible.

Décidant qu'après son excellent repas, une petite promenade digestive l'aiderait à penser, le tout agrémenté d'une pipe, il sortit sur le pas de la porte principale de l'auberge après avoir réglé la note de son repas.

Attachant ses habits tous bleus pour se protéger du puissant vent qui soufflait, il tenta d'allumer sa fidèle pipe centenaire, mais il n'y arriva pas. A l'instant même où il anima son briquet, l'intensité du vent augmenta brutalement, jusqu'à être presque insupportable, et éteignit la mince flamme obtenue. Etonné, il tenta de revenir dans l'auberge pour s'abriter, mais la puissance de la houle était telle qu'il n'y parvint pas. Il était lentement mais inexorablement poussé dans les buissons à côté de l'auberge.

Le vent cessa soudain après l'avoir poussé à moins d'un mètre des végétaux. Ne comprenant pas ce soudain évènement climatique, et ne voulant pas le comprendre, le voyageur tenta à nouveau d'allumer sa pipe. Il réussit et souffla un peu de fumée, puis décida de commencer enfin sa promenade. Il ne put faire un pas que le vent reprit encore plus fort, éteignant sa pipe et le repoussant plus près encore des buissons.

Après un nouvel essai de déplacement avorté, le voyageur s'interrogea. Quand le vent se déclarait ainsi, ce n'était que rarement sans raison. Après tout, le Seigneur Manwë n'était-il pas le maître du vent ?

Décidant de résoudre cette énigme, le voyageur regarda autour de lui. Outre les poubelles de l'auberge, proprement entassée dans un coin à l'abri des regards, il n'y avait que quelques buissons touffus. Au-delà se trouvait le mur du village, et à côté une autre bâtisse.

Par déduction, le voyageur décida de regarder derrière les dits buissons, et découvrit là un jeune garçon vêtu de loques en train de dormir. A ce moment, aucun ne savait que le destin allait tourner de la meilleure et de la pire des façons à la fois.

Horrifié par la maigreur de l'enfant, Pallando décida immédiatement de l'aider. Il se pencha à ses côtés pour le réveiller. Il n'eut pas à se donner ce mal, car Eönardë, le sommeil toujours aussi léger, ouvrit les yeux et bondit de peur en voyant un individu inconnu et étrange penché sur lui. Il se tassa tout contre le mur de l'auberge, coincé là par la palissade du village et par les buissons. A moins de réussir à sauter deux mètres sans élan, il n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à son agresseur.

Résigné une nouvelle fois à son sort, ne trouvant vraiment aucune échappatoire, il se tassa sur lui-même, ses mauvais souvenirs rejaillissant avec violence et provoquant des tremblements et des hoquets de terreur.

Le voyageur eut peur que cette réaction ne soit due à son approche un peu soudaine, et il recula de quelques pas en restant agenouillé au sol.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je suis un ami…

Eönardë, qui se souvenait d'Aragorn et d'Eliriel, était beaucoup plus enclin qu'auparavant à croire un voyageur inconnu.

- Je ne veux que ton bien. Tu acceptes que je t'aide ?

Que faire ? Son expérience des Hommes lui disait de refuser, mais son instinct avait perdue sa voix à lui dire d'accepter. Alors, pour se décider, il fixa le regard de l'inconnu tout bleu. Il y lut bonté, gentillesse et humilité. Tout ce qu'il appréciait se trouvait là, comme dans les yeux d'Aragorn et Eliriel.

- Acceptes-tu que je t'aide ? Redemanda le voyageur.

- Oui… s'il vous plait… répondit Eönardë d'une toute petite voix.

L'inconnu offrit un grand et chaleureux sourire au jeune garçon, ce qui conforta celui-ci dans son choix de suivre le vieil homme.

- Tu as faim ? Demanda celui-ci.

- J'ai déjà mangé, dit Eönardë en montrant du doigt les poubelles de l'auberge.

Le vieux buisson pâlit en entendant cela. Il avait mangé les restes de l'auberge ? Depuis combien de temps ?

- Aimerais-tu avoir un bon repas chaud ? Proposa-t-il pour éviter à l'enfant d'avoir de nouveau une telle nourriture.

Eönardë dut fouiller dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir de ce qu'était un repas chaud.

- Oui ! J'ai faim ! Dit-il en souriant faiblement.

- Alors viens, nous allons aller à l'auberge, proposa le Voyageur en se relevant.

Ce disant, il se retourna, avança de quelques pas puis se stoppa. Il n'entendait pas les pas de l'enfant. Pourquoi ? Il se retourna de nouveau et le vit qui le regardait avec étrangement.

- Tu ne viens pas ? Redemanda le voyageur en revenant face à Eönardë et en s'accroupissant de nouveau.

Le jeune enfant hocha confusément la tête de droite à gauche en laissant échapper des petits cris effrayés. Il serrait ses petits bras nus autour de son corps et tremblait sans pouvoir se retenir.

- Je veux pas ! Les gands y vont me faihe mal !

Le voyageur compris immédiatement que cet enfant avait été battu. Cela se voyait d'ailleurs, il avait d'étranges cicatrices sur les parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas protégées par ses loques.

- Personne ne te fera de mal tant que tu seras avec moi, je te le promets. L'aubergiste est très gentil, tu sais ?

- Vai ? Dit Eönardë avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'espérance.

- Vraiment vrai. Tu ne veux pas venir ?

- Si ! S'exclama Eönardë en se levant brusquement… avant de retomber tout aussi net au sol.

Il tenta à nouveau de se mettre debout, mais à chacun de ses essais, ses jambes ne voulaient pas le soutenir. L'inconnu eut rapidement pitié de l'enfant épuisé et lui proposa :

- Tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras ? Tu as l'air très fatigué.

Ce fut une chose à ne pas dire, car l'enfant fondit soudain en pleurs en s'éloignant du voyageur.

- Pas gêner ! Moi bête, je dois pas gêner !

- Mais tu ne me gênes pas ! Répondit l'inconnu. Qui donc t'a dit cela ?

- Bûchehon dans gande fohêt, loin. Lui est méchant ! Vous z'allez pas m'amener à lui ?

Les yeux de l'enfant commençaient à se voiler de terreur.

- Non, tu resteras avec moi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu ne reverras jamais ceux qui ont été méchants avec toi.

Un espoir jaillit. Fou et soudain. Un espoir qui ne s'éteindra plus jamais.

- Je pouhais evoi Elihiel et Ahagon ?

- Qui cela ? Demanda le buisson, perdu.

- Elihiel et Ahagon, loin chez moi. Y voulaient m'ad… m'ad… répondit Eönardë en buttant sur le mot.

- Que t'ont-ils fait ? Demanda avec frayeur l'inconnu.

- Y voulaient m'a… m'adotper ?

Les yeux du buisson humain s'illuminèrent de bonheur et de soulagement en entendant cela. Ainsi, d'autres personnes avaient tenté de l'aider ? Pourquoi n'avaient t'elles pas réussi ?

- Dis moi, pourquoi ne t'on t'elles pas emmené avec elles ?

- Cause des grands moches qui sentent moins bon que moi et qui kient, répondit Eönardë en frissonnant. Y n'zont attaqués et Ahagon m'a dit de fuih. Je les ai pas hevus depuis.

Le buisson bleu compris bien vite qu'Eönardë parlait là des orques. Souriant à l'humour involontaire de l'enfant, il demanda :

- Je ne sais pas où ils sont, mais je suis sûr que tu les retrouveras un jour.

Un faible sourire parcouru les lèvres de l'enfant.

- Viens, je m'appelle Pallando, et je suis magicien. Plus personne ne te fera de mal, tu verras.

Il le prit facilement dans ses bras, malgré son corps âgé. Eönardë était particulièrement petit pour son âge, et horriblement maigre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la petite auberge, le vent les ayant cette fois-ci laissés tranquilles. La bienfaisante chaleur qui y régnait était merveilleusement agréable.

Sous le regard interrogateur des rares clients assis au comptoir du bar ou dans la salle commune, Pallando gagna l'endroit où l'aubergiste essuyait consciencieusement des verres. Celui-ci était un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il tenait seul son établissement à la suite de ses parents, décédés quelques mois auparavant.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur ?

- Serait-il possible d'avoir un repas chaud pour deux, servi dans une chambre ?

- Bien sûr. Pour quelle heure ?

- Tout de suite, cela est-il possible ? Demanda Pallando.

- Oui, je vous l'apporte immédiatement. Votre chambre précédente vous convient-elle ? Je viens tout juste de finir de la nettoyer.

- Oui, elle est parfaite, répondit Pallando. D'excellente qualité. Je vous remercie infiniment.

Pallando regagna la chambre qu'il occupait la nuit précédente. Quand il voulut déposer Eönardë sur le lit, il s'aperçut que celui-ci s'était endormit dans ses bras. Souriant devant cette douce scène, il installa confortablement l'enfant sur les draps, et s'assit sur une chaise, les coudes appuyés sur la table fournie dans la chambre.

Celle-ci était très bien meublée. Outre le lit de deux personnes et la table, il se trouvait là une grande armoire et une étagère, sans oublier le nécessaire pour la toilette. Le tout était soigneusement organisé, ce qui rendait la chambre très agréable et optimisait l'espace.

Le vieux magicien passa quelques minutes ainsi, à ruminer ses pensées, quand il fut ramené à la réalité par de légers coups frappés à la porte.

- Entrez, dit-il en se relevant.

L'aubergiste s'introduisit silencieusement dans la chambre, un plateau garni de mets appétissants dans les bras. Un doux fumet s'éleva aussitôt dans la pièce, titillant l'appétit du magicien, bien qu'il eût mangé moins de deux heures auparavant.

- Je vous remercie, chuchota-t-il en se levant. Je viendrais vous ramener la vaisselle dès que possible.

- Merci monsieur, bon appétit.

Le jeune homme s'en alla, laissant Pallando hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il attendre que son nouveau protégé s'éveille ? Ou devait-il le réveiller lui-même pour lui permettre de profiter d'un bon repas chaud ? Ce pensant, il se rappela l'excellence de la cuisine, et se dit que ne pouvoir la déguster à la température idéale, ne serait-ce que pour un seul repas, serait une perte regrettable. Il s'approcha donc du lit, s'y assit et se pencha sur l'enfant endormi. Il voulut prendre sa main dans la sienne pour l'éveiller lentement, mais rien ne se passa réellement comme cela. A peine avait-il esquissé un geste en direction d'Eönardë que celui-ci sursautait jusqu'au plafond et se recroquevillait dans le fond du lit, la tête enserrée entre les genoux et le regard enfoui dans ses paupières. Il ne s'était pas endormi, il surveillait ! Sur ses gardes depuis le début !

Aussitôt, Pallando leva les mains devant lui, paumes en avant, pour signifier clairement qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise attention.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal ! Assura-t-il. Je te croyais endormi et je voulais juste te réveiller pour que tu puisses manger ce repas chaud.

Un simple regard sur les buissons. Une lueur d'honnêteté soudainement jaillissante. Et une folle envie de faire confiance. Dans cet esprit enfantin traumatisé par la vie, l'espoir survivait envers et contre tout.

En quelques instants, Eönardë se détendit comme s'il avait été un ressort, puis quitta sa position d'enfant battu pour avancer à tâtons sur le lit.

Pallando n'était pas un guerrier, il ne savait guère plus que faiblement tirer à l'arc et se défendre à l'épée et au bâton. Mais du haut de ses quelques milliers d'années, il avait accumulée une grande connaissance issue de l'observation. Et parmi son savoir se trouvait la capacité de déduire les intentions ou les pensées en fonctions de la position du corps. Pour un observateur inattentif, l'enfant se contentait d'avancer à quatre pattes sur un lit, presque timidement. Mais pour un guerrier rompu, il se trouvait en une position qui lui permettait d'esquiver sans peine un quelconque agresseur et d'user de la souplesse du matelas pour sauter au-dessus de quiconque lui voudrait du mal, aussi bien en direction de la porte que d'un mur ou de la fenêtre.

- Regarde, dit Pallando en souriant, le repas est tout chaud et idéal pour une bonne dégustation.

Arrivé juste à côté du plateau, Eönardë huma légèrement l'air, œilla la couleur et tâta la consistance. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas la plupart des légumes et condiments, il n'y avait pas de poison odorant, pas de couleur suspecte et aucune trace d'aliment ayant été touché pour être piégé. Ce n'est donc qu'avec une prudente réserve due à l'habitude qu'il se saisit de ses doigts pour prendre un beau morceau de ce qui lui semblait être du poisson… ou de la viande ?

De son côté, Pallando ne fut pas étonné du manque de manières du garçon. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il vivait ainsi dans la rue, mais il ne devait sans doute jamais avoir vu de couverts… il valait mieux le laisser manger comme il l'entendait pendant un temps, avant de l'habituer à la civilisation.

- Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Eönadé.

- Eönadé ?

- Non, Eönadë. « adë », comme dans un habe.

- Eönardë ? Tenta Pallando, amusé.

- Oui, Eönadë.

- D'accord, Eönardë. Tu verras, à partir de maintenant je ferais en sorte que rien ne t'arrive. Endors-toi tranquilement.

Epuisé par toutes ses émotions, l'enfant sombra dans un profond sommeil et ne sentit même pas Pallando l'allonger sur le lit de la chambre et le recouvrir des doux draps de lin et de chanvre mêlés. Cela fait, le vieux magicien millénairesortit en silence, et retourna voir l'Aubergiste. Il lui demanda :

- Savez-vous où je pourrais obtenir des ciseaux ?

- Je vais vous en amener une paire, monsieur, répondit le jeune homme.

- Et où pourrais-je acheter des vêtements, et aussi de quoi écrire ?

- Le papier à lettres est compris dans le prix de la chambre, monsieur. Pour les vêtements, je vous conseille de vous rendre au magasin de la petite rue. Il est plus cher que son concurrent de la rue principale, mais il fait de la bien meilleure qualité.

- Merci infiniment, dit Pallando avec un sourire enchanté.

Il s'éclipsa alors en direction de la boutique de vêtements. Là bas, il fit la rencontre d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années et de son épouse du même âge. Tous deux charmants et d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, ils firent même un rabais au magicien quand il expliqua pour quoi il achetait tant de vêtements.

Ce fut les bras chargés de tuniques, de braies, de caleçons, de quelques chemises, de chaussettes et d'une paire de chaussures que Pallando regagna l'auberge, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Dès qu'il entra dans la bâtisse, l'aubergiste vint lui offrir son aide, et ils emportèrent les vêtements dans la chambre qu'occupait Eönardë.

- A propos de votre règlement, dit l'aubergiste juste avant de sortir.

- Oh, euh, je… je suis quelque peu gêné, en ce moment, répondit Pallando en rougissant. Je vais vous payer, mais il faut d'abord que j'aille chercher de l'argent…

- Justement, continua le jeune homme. Je ne souhaite pas m'immiscer dans votre vie, mais je pense que votre protégé a besoin d'un lieu stable où habiter, un lieu où il pourrait rencontrer des gens, plutôt que de parcourir la campagne.

Pressentant où son hôte voulait en venir, Pallando accru son attention sur ce qui lui était dit.

- Je vous propose de travailler avec moi dans mon auberge, proposa le jeune aubergiste. Vous garderiez votre chambre, auriez trois repas chauds par jour, et le temps d'élever votre protégé. En échange, vous m'aideriez à la gestion de mon établissement. Le ménage, la cuisine, la maintenance…

- J'accepte ! S'empressa de répondre Pallando, ravi de cette opportunité du destin. C'est un véritable honneur que d'aider une personne aussi excellente que vous, Monsieur…

- Appelez-moi Hadyon, mon ami, répondit l'aubergiste.

- En ce cas, nommez-moi Pallando. Et mon jeune protégé s'appelle Eönardë.

- Alors bienvenue chez nous ! S'exclama Hadyon en serrant chaleureusement la main du magicien, et en lui souriant.

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

Ainsi passèrent de nombreux jours, qui devinrent tout aussi vite des mois. Lentement mais sûrement, la gentillesse de Pallando et la bonté de Hadyon eurent raison de la méfiance d'Eönardë, qui s'ouvrait lentement au monde et qui devenait enfin l'enfant qu'il aurait dût être depuis bien longtemps… Néanmoins, il n'osait point encore sortir seul de l'auberge, et n'avait que bien peu de contacts avec d'autres enfants. Il préférait se pencher sur ses leçons. Bien qu'il soit content de tant d'assiduité de la part de son protégé, Pallando déplorait qu'il fusse ainsi devenu adulte avant l'heure…

- « re », Eönardë, « re », pas « 'e », « re ». Vas-y, répète.

- …ye !

- « re ».

- euh !

- Non, « re ». Essaie encore, tu vas y arriver, tu vas voir.

- C'est du, ce son fait mal…

Pallando fronça les sourcils en entendant cela.

- Mal ? Comment cela ?

- J'ai mal à la goge quand j'essaie de le dihe. Comme si ça me bûlait.

- Laisse-moi regarder quelque chose, Eönardë. Approche, s'il te plaît.

Eönardë se leva et rapprocha sa chaise de celle de son bienfaiteur.

- Je vais te tâter la gorge en appuyant légèrement et tu me diras si tu as mal, d'accord ?

Blanchiment. Lui tâter la gorge ? Le magicien sembla remarquer le soudain malaise de son protégé, car il leva lentement les mains devant lui, paumes en avant, afin de l'apaiser.

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal, Eö, je veux juste savoir si tu n'as pas de problème de santé.

- Eö ? S'étonna l'adolescent en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- …euh… Je voulais dire Eönardë.

Pallando craignait d'avoir commis une erreur en appelant ainsi le jeune garçon. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque…

- J'aime bien. C'est joli.

- Tu aimes bien ?

- Oui, je touve ça beau.

Pallando ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant cela. Depuis plus de cinq mois qu'il s'occupait d'Eönardë, celui-ci n'avait jamais confié ses goûts et ses préférences. C'était là un début.

…

Les jours suivants, Pallando repéra un problème de santé dans la gorge d'Eönardë. A ce qu'il pouvait en juger, une antique blessure avait atteint l'œsophage et l'avait blessé légèrement, le perçant quelque peu. La blessure qui s'en était suivie était ce qui lui causait des troubles lorsqu'il avalait ou parlait. Le magicien ignorait comme il pourrait guérir ce problème, la médecine n'étant pas son fort. Dans son esprit, une seule réelle question se posait : comment donc Eönardë avait-il fait pour survivre à ce qui devait sans nul doute avoir causé une véritable hémorragie interne ?

- J'ai senti comme une bûlue à la goge en me éveillant, un matin. Mais hien d'aute. J'ai chèché, mais je n'ai pas compis ce qui avait pu causer ça.

- As-tu déjà observée une coupure que tu venais de te faire, Eö ?

- Oui, pouquoi ?

- As-tu mesuré le temps qu'elles mettaient à guérir ?

- Si c'est la pemiè blessue depuis longtemps, une simple coupue supeficielle metta une dizaine de minutes à se efemer. Si j'ai un couteau enfoncé de deux ou tois centimètes, une nuit suffia. Et je ne saigne pesque pas. Pouquoi ?

Pallando n'avait jamais vu cela. Visiblement, le sang elfe de cet enfant était plus actif que chez les purs Elfes eux-mêmes ! Sa capacité de régénération était étonnante !

…

- Eönardë, viens s'il te plaît !

- J'ahive gand fèhe !

Hadyon, le propriétaire de l'auberge, était un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans. Il s'occupait de son affaire avec un grand brio, et le nombre de ses clients ne faiblissait jamais. L'arrivée de Pallando et d'Eönardë avait été pour lui un immense soulagement. Désormais, il pouvait se permettre d'accepter toutes les personnes qui souhaitaient se restaurer chez lui et ne s'occupait plus que de la cuisine. Le vieux magicien, malgré son âge, était dans une forme impressionnante et affichait une vivacité à toute épreuve. Il avait en conséquence été délégué au service et au bar.

Eönardë, quand à lui, avait commencé par rester assis sur une petite chaise, dans un coin de la cuisine, regardant œuvrer Hadyon et sursautant au moindre bruit. Il lui avait fallu de nombreuses semaines pour cesser d'avoir peur lorsqu'un couteau luisait à la lumière des torches et s'abattait sur un morceau de viande. Il en avait fait des cauchemars de nombreuses nuits durant. Puis, petit à petit, il s'était levé et approché d'Hadyon, le regardant œuvrer avec dextérité et passion.

- Tu t'intéresses à la cuisine, Eönardë ? Demanda l'aubergiste en regardant l'adolescent observer le contenu du four.

- Ça sent bon. C'est quoi ?

- Ça, c'est un ragoût de Ligaun. C'est un petit animal de gibier qui vit dans la région. Tu en as peut-être déjà aperçu, ils ont les deux pattes avant très longues et les deux arrières très courtes et puissantes. Ils se propulsent avec les arrières et courent avec les avants sur une longue distance.

- Ils ont un pelage tout blanc ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Tu voudras goûter après ?

Eönardë hésita longtemps avant de répondre, tous les pièges qu'il avait connus lui revenant en mémoire.

- Oui, je veux bien, répondit-il finalement.

Passer ainsi en cuisines le temps que Pallando ne pouvait lui consacrer semblait être un excellent remède à ses maux mentaux. Petit à petit, il en vint à arrêter de sursauter au moindre bruit un peu trop fort, au moindre claquement. Il arrêta de trembler de tous ses membres lorsqu'on lui disait quelque chose, cesse de craindre les coups et la proximité…

…

En dehors de son temps de travail avec Hadyon, Pallando se consacrait exclusivement à son protégé. Il prévoyait de lui apprendre petit à petit tout ce qu'il savait, des bases habituelles jusqu'à ses savoirs les plus précieux.

Eönardë n'avait que de faibles connaissances alphabétiques, héritées de Lindwen lorsque celle-ci l'avait recueilli. Et pourtant, au grand étonnement du magicien bleu, il montra un engouement impressionnant à apprendre les lettres. Il possédait visiblement une mémoire excellente… pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Les lettres furent rapidement mémorisées, suivies par les règles linguistiques basiques du Westron. Déjà très bien parlé malgré un usage quasiment nul, il s'enrichit d'un vocabulaire très important. En seulement quelques semaines, Eönardë apprit à lire sans hésitation, seul le manque de pratique se faisant sentir.

Hadyon ne possédait qu'un seul livre, hérité de ses parents, qui racontait de nombreuses légendes populaires et contes pour enfants. Eönardë avala tous les textes en un rien de temps, et le relu ensuite très souvent. Ce faisant, il avait l'impression d'entendre son hypothétique mère le serrer dans ses bras… mais la voix qu'il entendait était celle d'une autre jeune fille.

Pallando fut très étonné des capacités de l'adolescent, et quelque peu douteux. Mais lorsqu'il lui demanda de lui réciter l'un des contes et se vit exposer sans fautes la totalité du petit livre, une seule pensée lui vint : une mémoire incroyable.

…

Les chiffres et les mathématiques suivirent rapidement les lettres…

- Regarde Eönardë, dit Pallando, voici les chiffres. Répète après moi. Zéro…

- Zého.

- Un, deux, trois.

- Un, deux, tois…

Pallando montrait en même temps les signes correspondants sur une feuille de papier et sur ses doigts. Quand Eönardë répétait un chiffre, il le montrait lui aussi.

Ils avaient une petite habitude entre eux. Tant que Pallando ne disait rien, cela signifiait qu'Eönardë avait bon. Sinon, il le corrigeait d'une voix douce, ou lui donnait des conseils pour l'aider à trouver la solution tout seul. Cette dernière méthode était de loin la plus utilisée. Non seulement elle était bien plus efficace et permettait un meilleur apprentissage, mais il était en plus apparu qu'Eönardë avait une intelligence naturelle tout particulièrement développée.

L'apprentissage des chiffres fut un succès rapide, englouti en seulement une semaine, suivit par les nombres, dont le système fut immédiatement compris jusqu'aux plus grands imaginables.

Fier des progrès étonnement rapides de son protégé, Pallando lui accorda une pause dans ses cours, et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à jouer aux échecs. Là aussi, Eönardë avait vite appris les règles, et il se débrouillait très bien.

- Encore perdu ! S'exclama Pallando en laissant tomber son roi. Mais comment fais-tu donc, Eö ?

- Je epense à l'écuheuil, répondit Eönardë.

- Comment cela ? Questionna Pallando d'un air interrogatif.

- Un jouh, j'ai vu un écuheuil faihe peuve d'une huse sans paheille. Il était pousuivit pah tois chiens, et il les a piégés les uns apès les autes, avant d'atteinde son nid. Quand j'y pense, cela m'inspihe.

- Excellente idée, Eö, félicita Pallando. Avec elle, tu es sûr de toujours l'emporter sur moi, j'en suis persuadé !

Eö sourit à cette réponse, de son petit sourire timide. Il était vraiment heureux, avec Pallando, Alatar et Hadyon.

- Allons, il est temps de se coucher, Eö, dit Pallando en claquant ses mains et en les frottant.

Cela fit sursauter Eö. A chaque fois qu'il y avait un claquement tel, il croyait que quelqu'un venait le frapper. Des réminiscences de sa difficile enfance…

Pallando s'excusa immédiatement. Un vieux réflexe à perdre… Rassuré, l'enfant alla dire au revoir à Hadyon, qui finissait de fermer l'auberge, et gagna son lit. Depuis maintenant quelques temps, il dormait dans une chambre à part de celle de son protecteur. Pallando avait insisté pour cela, argumentant des heures durant pour convaincre son protégé que c'était pour lui permettre de s'habituer à une vie plus normale, et non pas pour se débarrasser de lui. Une « compensation » avait rapidement été trouvée, et le vieillard veillait sur son protégé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Plus le temps passait, plus il le considérait comme son fils, à l'affût du moindre cauchemar…

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

Le village où se trouvait l'auberge d'Hadyon était une petite bourgade parmi la multitude d'autres qui peuplait l'Hildorien. Cette région était celle où la légende situait l'apparition des Humains, voici plus de sept-mille ans. Plus personne ne se souvenait des faits ayant entraînée cette croyance, mais une chose était sûre : ce pays était très certainement le plus peuplé d'Humains qui soit.

Toutefois, depuis ses origines, il comptait aussi parmi les plus désunis. Régulièrement, dans les villes principales, des chefs sortaient du lot et déclaraient la guerre à leurs voisins, les conquéraient puis tombaient face à une coalition qui se déchirait lors du partage du butin. Les rares fois où un chef avait réussi à unifier une suffisement large confédération, tout cela s'était soldé par un assassinat rapide ou une défaite à l'étranger.

Au fil du temps, des esprits s'étaient élevés et avaient amené un grand nombre de révolutions techniques étonnantes. Les installations civiles, des moulins jusqu'aux systèmes d'irrigation en passant par les immenses aqueducs et ponts, démontraient un niveau de savoir et d'ingénierie très avancé.

En dehors de tous ces guerriers puissants et ingénieux savants, l'Hildorien, de la mer du Rhun jusqu'aux montagnes rouges, possédait aussi une forte identité culturelle. De nombreux maîtres de savoir parcouraient le pays de long en large afin d'enseigner leurs vérités à tous ceux qui voulaient bien les entendre.

Parmi ces maîtres, deux en particuliers attiraient l'attention, pour une raison bien simple… il courait une persistante rumeur prétendant qu'ils étaient immortels. Chaque grand-père racontait que son grand-père et le grand-père de celui-ci courraient à la suite des chevaux ou des chariots de ces sages hommes afin de tenter de découvrir leurs secrets.

Ces deux sages se nommaient Pallando et Alatar. Le premier était particulièrement connu pour sa bonté et son savoir immense, car il venait en aide à tous ceux qui le demandaient afin de résoudre tous leurs problèmes. C'est à lui que l'on attribuait, entre autres, l'architecture de l'excellent système routier de l'Hildorien, ou encore l'invention d'appareils révolutionnaires afin de mesurer températures, distances ou pressions.

Le second, le dénommé Alatar, était plus mystérieux que son ami. Maître des sciences médicinales, il n'y avait maux qu'il ne savait calmer, et dans les rares cas où il ne pouvait guérir son patient, il apaisait celui-ci en lui permettait de gagner le monde des morts dans un parfait état de sérénité. Plus philosophe que son ami, son enseignement portait principalement sur le mystique et les relations entre les hommes. Il allait et venait partout où régnait la discorde afin d'apaiser les gens et de régler les conflits.

Aussi étonnant cela puisse paraître, il n'y avait maux de la société qu'il ne savait guérir. Lorsque ses paroles ne suffisaient pas, il élevait aux cieux son bâton de sapin bleu et imposait le silence aux belligérants avant de les envoyer s'exiler dans des directions opposées, hagards et effrayés par une obscure vision qu'eux seuls imaginaient. L'on prétendait qu'ils entrevoyaient ainsi les conséquences futures de leurs actes.

Fort souvent, les deux mages se réunissaient dans un village ou dans un autre, et œuvraient ensemble quelques mois afin d'élever les lieux au-delà du statut de hameau. Bien qu'ils fussent tous deux grands amis et adoraient rire ensemble autour d'une chope ou d'une pipe, ils étaient souvent obligés de faire chemin séparé pour une obscure raison. A ceux qui les interrogeaient, ils parlaient brièvement d'une « mission » qui leur avait été confiée…

Chacune de leur « cohabitation » constituait un véritable évènement, puisqu'ils pouvaient, de par leur duo, créer plus en une semaine que n'importe quel humain en une vie. Un évènement dont la nouvelle se répandait rapidement…

Apprendre que l'un des deux sages avait mit fin à ses pérégrinations afin de –visiblement- s'occuper d'un enfant, avait soulevé un bon nombre de questions de toutes sortes. Qui était ce petit ? Avait-il des capacités spéciales ? Plusieurs personnes se l'étaient demandé, et s'était rendues jusqu'aux lieux incriminés afin de s'en rendre personnellement compte. Et leur étonnement s'était vite endormi : l'enfant était plus que visiblement un orphelin abandonné et terrorisé à la moindre mention de relation sociale. Le sage avait juste eu pitié de lui et tentait de l'aider comme il le pouvait… une fleur de plus à ajouter à la légende.

Il n'y avait que peu de temps que les rumeurs s'étaient éteintes lorsqu'un personnage fort désirable arriva au village. Perché sur un superbe étalon brun, il était habillé d'une longue robe bleue et affublé d'une courte barbe blanche. Ses profonds yeux bleus étaient des précipices profonds comme le joyau qui ornait son bâton de voyage.

- Holà, portier, brave homme !

Attablé face à un fidèle tonneau, le garde du village, un vieux barbu échevelé, recracha sa bière en un instant en ouïssant cette demande. Habituellement, personne ne lui demandait rien ! Alors un simple voyageur pouvait bien aller se faire…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever ses pensées qu'il sentit un léger coup de bâton être donné contre son dos. Achevant sa rasade, il se surprit soudain à trouver son breuvage absolument immonde…

- Pfouargh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pisse d'oliphant ?!

Effaré, il se retourna en un instant et vit le voyageur le regarder en souriant narquoisement. Il s'agissait d'un vieil homme à la courte barbe blanche, tout de bleu vêtu. Son bâton de voyage, encore luisant d'une bienveillante aura, ne laissait aucun doute sur ses capacités.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma bonne bière ? Elle est toute frelatée ! Assassin !

- Allons, du calme vieil homme ! Je vous ai simplement soigné de ce mal de la boisson qui vous rongeait. Et d'ailleurs…

Vif comme l'éclair, le magicien donna un nouveau coup de bâton sur l'épaule du garde sans laisser à celui-ci la moindre chance de réagir.

- …maintenant, je viens de vous administrer un peu de calme. Allons mon ami, rasseyez-vous, buvez une délicieuse chope d'eau bien fraîche, et rendez-vous compte de tout ce que votre bière vous a déjà coûté ! Vous vivre bien plus heureusement maintenant, croyez-moi bien !

Le voyageur se détourna alors, et le garde se rassit à sa place, obéissant comme à une injonction venue de son propre être. Il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu la voix de la sagesse. Ce magicien n'avait pas tort… maintenant que sa bière était frelatée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nauséeux à la moindre pensée portant sur ce liquide.

- Excusez-moi !

Le magicien était revenu sur ses pas, ayant apparemment omit quelque chose.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Soupira le garde, se relevant immédiatement.

- J'oubliais… est-ce dans ce village que je puis trouver l'auberge du dénommé Hadyon ?

…

Dans le ciel de l'Hildorien, le jour commençait à peine à apparaître. Si tôt le matin, les rues du village étaient encore désertes et baignées par la rosée. Le climat continental du pays possédait des journées très chaudes et des nuits particulièrement froide, même en plein été, si bien que peu de personnes s'aventuraient à l'extérieur de leur maison tant que la soleil n'illuminait pas le monde de sa chaleur.

Les quelques courageux, emmitouflés dans leurs chaudes capes, se trouvèrent bien vite à avoir l'esprit occupé à d'autres choses qu'une quelconque inquiétude climatique. Car un magicien tout de bleu vêtu était une chose rare. Il n'y en avait que deux… et si l'un se trouvait déjà dans le village, en voir un autre signifiait-il ce que cela signifiait ?

Sans faire attention aux maints regards ébahis qui se tournaient vers lui, le magicien mena rapidement son cheval jusqu'à ce qui lui semblait être l'auberge du village. Là, il attacha son cheval à une chaîne spécialement prédisposée sur le muret de pierre continuant la bâtisse, puis s'avança en direction de la porte d'entrée. De joyeux rires se faisaient entendre, mêlés à des chansons à danser. Visiblement, les occupants de la taverne n'étaient pas encore atteints par les frissons de la guerre à venir.

Il entra rapidement et se dépêcha de gagner le comptoir de l'entrée, là où un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années était occupé à ranger de la vaisselle.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Oui, mons…

Le tavernier n'acheva pas sa phrase, laissant un large sourire apparaître.

- Vous êtes maître Alatar ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est effectivement mon nom. Et je suppose que vous êtes le dénommé Hadyon ?

- C'est cela même, monsieur, dit Hadyon en passant de l'autre côté du comptoir. Maître Pallando m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous êtes ici chez vous, maître. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Ces mots d'une rafraîchissante sincérité étonnèrent Alatar au possible. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un l'accueillerait avec autant d'emphase. Hormis Pallando, bien sûr.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, maître, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à la chambre qui vous a été réservée pour que vous y déposiez vos affaires, et je vais aller prévenir maître Pallando que vous êtes bien arrivé.

Avant même que le magicien n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Hadyon l'avait débarrassé de ses paquets et avait glissé le tout dans son dos avant de s'incliner pour inviter le vieil homme à le suivre. Ensemble, Alatar enchantant légèrement ses paquets pour les alléger, ils montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage, situé sous les combles, et marchèrent jusqu'à arriver devant une porte marquée d'un « PRIVE » d'or nettement visible. Pallando et sa magie restauratrice semblaient être passés par là. Les lieux étaient parfaitement propres et entretenus.

- Nous y sommes, Maître, indiqua Hadyon en ouvrant une porte de chêne.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce d'environ quinze pieds de côté, généreusement meublée d'un large lit, d'un bureau, d'une armoire et d'une large étagère d'ores et déjà garnie d'une multitude des petits brocs et autres outils de cuisine. En effet, Pallando était passé par là ! Il pourrait dès ce soir ranger toutes ses herbes et autres décoctions.

- Cette chambre vous convient-elle, maître ? Si vous désirez quelque chose en particulier, je ferais en sorte de vous l'obtenir.

- C'est parfait mon ami, réellement parfait. Votre générosité vous honore.

Un compliment de la part d'une personne aussi célèbre que le magicien bleu semblait être un véritable trésor pour Hadyon.

_Et bien… il semble être un charmant garçon_, se dit Alatar. _Il ne faudrait toutefois pas qu'il soit trop naïf…_

- Maître, je vous laisse vous installer à votre aise. Vous pourrez me rejoindre à l'accueil, là où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je vais de ce pas quérir maître Pallando.

Hadyon sorti avant même qu'Alatar ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

Le magicien posa rapidement ses quelques affaires que le bureau mis à sa disposition, puis enleva sa cape de voyage avant de retirer sa robe pour passer un pantalon et une chemise. Les longs vêtements étaient idéaux pour voyager au chaud, mais ils n'étaient vraiment pas pratiques pour une utilisation quotidienne.

Littéralement métamorphosé, Alatar quitta sa chambre et les combles de l'auberge pour regagner le rez-de-chaussée. A peine était-il arrivé dans le dernier escalier qu'il entendit la voix de son cher camarade.

- Comment allait-il, Hadyon ? Demanda Pallando.

- Il m'a semblé quelque peu fatigué par son voyage, mais en dehors de ça il était en pleine forme. Vous me semblez bien inquiet Pallando.

- Je l'étais quelque peu, en effet. Il revient du Khand, une région lointaine du sud, où les habitants sont quelque peu… hostiles aux magiciens.

- Ils ne le sont pas tant que cela, mon ami !

Surpris, Pallando sursauta et se retourna tel l'éclair. En un instant, un de ses fameux sourires, ces miracles capables d'illuminer la plus morne des journées, prit place sur son visage usé et sembla le rajeunir d'un millénaire. Il ne resta statique que quelques instants avant de se précipiter dans les bras ouverts de son ami, versant déjà des larmes de joie.

- Alatar ! Cela faisait si longtemps !

- Comment vas-tu, mon ami ? Demanda Alatar en réceptionnant son camarade dans ses bras.

- On ne peut mieux ! On ne peut mieux !

- Tu es toujours aussi émotif, à ce que je peux voir.

- C'est normal, cela fait bien quarante ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.

- Et nous allons pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu autour d'une bonne bière ! Mais je crois qu'il manque quelqu'un, non ?

- En effet, oui. Alatar, je te présente mon protégé, Eönardë. Allons, viens Eönardë, n'ai pas peur.

L'enfant ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Comment l'avait-il repéré ? Caché derrière la porte comme il l'était, le seul moyen de le voir était de pouvoir distinguer quelque chose à travers la rainure verticale ! Et il n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit ! C'est la tête basse qu'il sortit de sa cachette et alla se poster devant son gardien et le nouvel arrivant.

- C'est donc toi, le jeune Eönardë ?

- …

- Ravi de te rencontrer, jeune homme. Pallando ne m'a pas dit grand-chose à ton sujet, peut-être pourrions-nous tous les quatre passer quelques heures à discuter, ce soir ?

- …

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup. Je te fais peur ?

- …

- Un petit peu ?

Les yeux luisant d'un soudain feu intérieur, le vieil homme fit soudain jaillir ses bras et enserra Eönardë sans lui laisser possibilité de fuir.

- Je suis sûr que ça ne durera que quelques minutes.

- Ah ?

La prédiction du magicien se vérifia bien vite. Les esprits des deux mages étaient très différents l'un de l'autre, et pourtant Eönardë se montra étonnamment compatible. Le côté surprotecteur de Pallando le faisait enfin se sentir aimé, et le côté sévère et quelque peu tête en l'air d'Alatar lui donnait l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un qui lui faisait confiance et se reposait sur lui…

…

_Quelques temps après…_

- En examinant Eönardë, dit Alatar, j'ai découvert la raison de son problème de prononciation. Et j'ai aussi découvert quelque chose de très étonnant.

- Quoi donc ? S'enquit Pallando, inquiet.

- Il semblerait que la brûlure ai été faite par un empoisonnement…

Aussitôt, Pallando se tourna vers Eö et le prit dans ses bras. Il s'attendait visiblement à ce que le jeune garçon se renferme soudain sur lui-même et se mette à trembler et pleurer. Ce qui n'arriva pas.

- …un empoisonnement à l'Athelas, acheva Alatar.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Pallando. Mais, l'athelas n'est pas un poison enfin !

- Utilisé en grandes quantités, il provoque un effet de surdose qui peut causer différents problèmes de santé à l'opposé de ses effets bénéfiques habituels. Entre autres, un concentré riche permet de désinfecter n'importe quoi et soigner les maladies bénignes, mais en trop grandes quantités, en une fois ou répétitivement, il a aussi pour effet de brûler les surfaces biologiques. Il est presque certain que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Eönardë.

- Tu as souvent utilisé cette plante, Eö ?

- Oui, tous les jous. Elle sent bon et donne un bon goût aux aliments.

- Mais qu'as-tu donc mangé qui était si mauvais ? Non, ne réponds pas.

Pallando avait vivement levé la main pour empêcher son protégé de répondre. Il connaissait déjà la réponse… poubelles et excréments, sans aucun doute.

- Alatar, mon ami, peux-tu soigner Eönardë ?

- Ce sera un peu long, mais oui. Je lui ferais boire des tisanes contenant divers agents cicatriseurs. Et avec cela, il lui faudra absolument cesser toute consommation orale d'Athelas. Et il ne faudra plus en abuser, ou sinon tu seras de nouveau brûlé. D'accord Eönardë ?

- D'accoh.

- Très bien. Maintenant, je dois aussi vous parler de quelque chose que j'ai découvert…

- Quoi donc ?

- En analysant le sang que je t'ai prélevé, Eö, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait dedans une très forte concentration d'un agent étranger.

- De l'athelas ? devina aussitôt Eö.

- En effet, oui. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui est arrivé, mais ton sang semble avoir absorbée une très grande quantité d'Athelas primitif.

- Du quoi ? S'étonna Pallando.

- _Athelas primitif_ est le nom que l'on donne à l'athelas sous sa forme la plus pure, lorsqu'il est lavé et débarrassé de ses éléments neutres. Cet élément est particulièrement connu pour sa capacité à protéger la santé en augmentant la résistance et à prémunir les empoisonnements.

Pallando ne put s'empêcher de froncer les buissons en ouïssant cela. A côté de lui, Eönardë affichait un air largement perplexe.

- As-tu déjà été victime de tentatives d'empoisonnement, Eönardë ? Ou même, as-tu déjà consommé quelques choses vénéneuses sans ressentir le moindre problème ?

- Euh… on a déjà voulu me faihe mal comme ça, mais j'ai jamais eu mal. Et les champignons qui font mal au vente ne me font hien. C'est pouh ça ?

- C'est pour ça, en effet. Et je dois avouer que c'est une grande chance. A n'en pas doûter, même si tu manges une nourriture avariée, tu n'auras pas le moindre problème de santé !

Alatar soigna donc Eönardë avec diverses décoctions, les réalisant patiemment sous son attentif regard. Le magicien était un maître de son art et un fantastique pédagogue. Sous son égide, Eönardë se prit de passion pour la médecine et acquit un goût prononcé pour les expériences douteuses…

…

- MAÎTRE ! MAÎTRE !

L'un des villageois entra en trombe dans la salle commune de l'auberge, regarda autour de lui quelques instants durant et se précipita pour tomber aux pieds d'Alatar, occupé au service.

- Maître ! Je vous en supplie, venez à mon secours !

- Que se passe-t-il, mon ami ? Demanda le magicien en redressant l'homme.

- Ma femme est en train de mettre notre enfant au monde maître, mais elle souffre énormément et rien ne se passe comme il faut ! Aidez-la, je vous en supplie !

- Conduisez-moi !

Il se tourna vers Eönardë, occupé à servir quelques plats, et lui dit :

- Eö, apporte-moi mes médecines et rejoins-moi ! Dépêches-toi !

Bien que n'étant pas sévère, Alatar était loin d'être aussi démonstratif que Pallando. Lui aussi aimait beaucoup leur jeune protégé, mais ne s'aventurait presque jamais en effusions affectives et ne le faisait qu'en privé.

Sans attendre un instant, Eönardë posa ses plats sur la première table venue et s'empressa de gagner la chambre-laboratoire du vieux magicien, où il s'empara d'un large sac et d'une mallette remplie de potions toutes prêtes avant de descendre les escaliers en trombe et de sortir dans la rue. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Alatar courir à une centaine de mètres de là, et le suivit immédiatement.

Jamais Eönardë n'était de lui-même sortit de l'auberge, hormis pour se débarrasser des ordures dans le compost situé à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Et en ces rares occasions, il insistait pour être accompagné.

Tout en courant, il laissa son regard se promener autour de lui et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la beauté du hameau. Si seule l'auberge était construite en dur, avec les fières pierres du pays, les autres maisons étaient superbement architecturées en colombages de bois foncé et de mortier blanc. La plupart des édifices comptaient un étage et arboraient fièrement une frise peinte racontant l'histoire du lieu, comme c'était la tradition en Hildorien.

Bien vite, il arriva à une porte où l'attendait le futur père angoissé. Il s'y engouffra, traversa une petite salle commune, puis arriva dans une chambre d'où provenaient de nombreux hurlements de douleur. Alatar était déjà à l'œuvre.

- Eö ! Sors-moi les bases anesthésiantes et mets de l'eau à chauffer pour stériliser les seringues ! Dépêches-toi !

- Oui !

- Eö, prépare les linges, vite ! Eponge son front !

- L'enfant arrive ! Prépare les linges pour le protéger, vite !

Et enfin… la naissance fut un succès qui offrit au monde un charmant garçon. Lorsqu'il lava le petit enfant, Eönardë ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une soudaine bouffée d'émotions, et se mit à incontrôlablement pleurer de joie. Il adorait les enfants. Ils étaient si innocents. Si heureux…

Comment pouvait-on faire du mal à un enfant ?

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

_Quatorzième jour du mois d'Ivanneth (Septembre) 3018 III._

Cela faisait plus de trois années qu'Eönardë avait été recueillit par Pallando, puis par Hadyon et Alatar. La petite famille vivait dans la joie, et rien ne semblait devoir déranger cela. Quand, un jour…

Eönardë était monté se coucher depuis quelques minutes, et ses trois compagnons finissaient de fermer l'auberge pour aller l'imiter, quand un petit oiseau tout bleu jaillit de par une fenêtre, portant une lettre plus grande que lui sans difficulté apparente. Pallando la prit, et lut à haute voix :

_Pallando, Alatar, mes chers camarades,_

_Je vous écris cette lettre dans l'urgence et l'angoisse pour vous demander votre aide. _

_Vous le savez, depuis maintenant de nombreuses années, Sauron a réinvestit le Mordor et lève ses troupes et celles de ses alliés pour partir à la conquête des Peuples Libres. Malheureusement, ces mêmes Peuples sont confrontés à de nombreux problèmes et auront dans l'avenir énormément de mal à combattre de telles forces. _

_J'ignore ce que vous faites actuellement, mais je vous prie de bien vouloir vous rendre au Khand pour y provoquer un certain nombre de sabotages. Il faut à tout prix retarder la levée en masse des armées nomades._

_Je suppose que vous œuvrez tous deux ensemble, mais j'ai tout de même envoyé cette lettre séparément à chacun de vous. Je vous souhaite bon courage et bonne chance pour l'avenir._

_Votre frère et ami, Olòrin_** (I)**_._

Les magiciens restèrent silencieux un long moment, comprenant en un instant toutes les implications de cette demande.

- Il faut que nous partions, murmura Alatar, l'air sombre.

- Pouvons-nous emmener Eö ? Ce serait dangereux, il n'a pas une formation guerrière particulière…

- Effectivement… il se défend très bien, mais le manque d'expérience pourrait lui être fatal si nous nous retrouvions au cœur d'une bataille.

- A ton avis, pouvons-nous le laisser aux soins d'Hadyon ?

Alatar soupira à l'entente de cette question.

- Pallando, mon ami, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de... particulier que j'ai remarqué il y a quelques jours.

- Quoi donc ?

- As-tu remarqué que l'auberge, entre d'autres, connaissait un afflux des chefs des villages de la région ? Visiblement, ils se rendent tous à un _khuriltai_** (II)** convoqué par le grand chamane d'Ouran-Bagatur.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Nous.

Haussement de buissons. Nous ?

- Comment cela, nous ?

- Comme tu le sais, nous sommes tous les deux des… légendes vivantes, en quelque sorte. Nombreuses sont les rumeurs à notre encontre. Quoi que nous fassions, nous ne passons pas inaperçus. Et visiblement, le fait que nous nous occupions tous deux d'un simple enfant… cela inquiète les chefs, qui pensent que cet enfant pourrait être une sorte « d'élu »…

- Mais… mais enfin, c'est…

- J'ai espionné une partie de leurs discussions à l'aide de quelques oiseaux fidèles. Ils n'ont visiblement pas l'intention de plaisanter. Pour eux, tous ceux qui s'élèvent au dessus de leur petit pouvoir sont considérés comme dangereux, et sont catalogués comme ennemis. Et tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir, Eönardë a un talent immense pour d'innombrables choses.

Soupir. Pallando savait tout cela depuis le début, bien évidemment, mais… il s'était toujours refusé à y penser. En un rien de temps, il s'était immensément attaché à ce merveilleux enfant qu'il avait recueilli. Il l'aimait comme il aimerait son fils, s'il en avait un. Hadyon faisait lui aussi partie de leur famille à présent… il était comme un grand-frère pour Eönardë.

A la lueur de toutes ces nouvelles, les Ithryn Luin ne purent que prendre la décision la plus naturelle du monde. Ils se rendirent dans les cuisines de l'auberge afin de confronter Hadyon. Tous trois eurent une longue discussion qui dura jusqu'à ce que l'aurore pointe à l'horizon.

- Voilà toute l'affaire, Hadyon, acheva Alatar. Tu comprendras que nous ne pouvons en aucun cas nous permettre de prendre le moindre risque, tout comme nous ne pouvons faire semblant de ne rien entendre.

- Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que votre rôle dans le monde était aussi politique, mes amis. Mais je comprends bien que vous avez des devoirs à accomplir. Dites-moi en quoi je peux vous être utile, et je ferais tout ce que je peux.

Pallando et Alatar se regardèrent en silence, les yeux emplis de sous-entendus. Le premier dit enfin :

- A vrai dire, Hadyon, c'est nous qui devons t'aider. Vois-tu, l'affaire est bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. Les chefs des clans qui menacent Eönardë risquent fort bien de s'en prendre à de nombreuses autres personnes, entre autres tous ceux qui le côtoient régulièrement.

Hadyon resta à son tour silencieux. Lui aussi, avait bien compris.

- Je vais devoir partir moi aussi, c'est bien cela ?

- Cela vaudrait mieux pour toi, en effet, acquiesça Alatar.

Hadyon se prit la tête entre les mains et se frotta lentement les yeux, soupirant de fatigue. Il était levé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir avant encore un bon moment.

- Je pourrais aller dans une grande ville… mais…

- Mais nous ne te laisserons pas errer le monde sans rien, rassura Pallando.

Le magicien bleu mit une main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite bourse.

- Il y a là-dedans cinquante pièces d'or d'une valeur totale d'environ mille pièces d'argent et vingt-mille pièces de bronze. Avec ceci, tu pourras sans peine acquérir une nouvelle auberge. J'ai enchantées ces pièces afin que toute personne qui les acquerra de ta main ne se pose aucune question sur leur provenance, et ne t'attire pas d'ennuis.

- Mais… mais enfin, je ne peux pas accepter ! Cinquante pièces d'or ! Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais en gagner la moitié en une vie de travail !

- Sans doute pas, acquiesça Pallando. Mais tu mérites amplement de les acquérir. Tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, moi, Alatar et surtout Eönardë, ce sont des choses qui n'ont pas de prix. Tu es libre de refuser ces pièces, mais dans ce cas je me verrais obligé de les enchanter afin qu'elles restent à jamais dans tes poches…

- Je vois que vous ne reviendrez pas sur votre offre, Pallando, répondit Hadyon en souriant.

- Non, en effet. Nous voulons que tu ais un aussi bel avenir que possible, et le moins que nous puissions faire est bien cela.

La discussion s'acheva finalement quelques minutes plus tard. Ce jour là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Hadyon n'ouvrit pas la porte de l'auberge pour accueillir ses clients, mais simplement pour afficher un panonceau indiquant « fermé pour cause maladie ». Auprès d'Eönardë, il expliqua avoir décidé d'engager un grand nettoyage d'automne.

Toute la journée durant, Pallando s'occupa de son protégé afin que celui-ci ne remarque pas les bagages que préparaient Alatar et Hadyon. Vaisselle, sols, poutres, escaliers, tables, chaises, trous de souris… tout y passa. Eönardë n'eut pas un seul instant à lui. Les repas mêmes, auxquels Pallando accordait toujours une grande importance et insistait pour que le rire domine, furent rapidement partagés au milieu d'un silence embarrassant. Eö tenta de savoir si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ses gardiens –prenant conscience de leur difficulté à dissimuler leur malaise- se remirent soudain à se comporter comme si de rien n'était.

La journée passa à toute vitesse entre seaux et serpillères. Le soir venu, Eönardë alla se coucher dans sa chambre, veillé par un Pallando fébrile. Et il fut finalement temps…

Tard le soir, les deux Istari se chargèrent de leurs bagages, apprêtèrent un des poneys de l'auberge et sellèrent leurs chevaux. Hadyon, qui avait insisté pour rester à leurs côtés jusqu'à leur sortie de la ville, fut incapable de dire un mot. Il se rendait maintenant compte à quel point les magiciens et leur protégé étaient profondément entrés dans sa vie. Les uns étaient les oncles qu'il n'avait jamais connus, protecteurs et bons conseillers. L'autre, quand à lui, était le petit frère tant espéré. Se séparer d'eux et de toute sa vie en un instant était bien plus qu'il ne se sentait capable de supporter sans broncher.

- Nous voici arrivés à la sortie du village, lâcha-t-il finalement lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de la palissade.

Il se retourna vers ses amis, les regarda un instant. Et ne put s'empêcher de les enlaçer dans ses bras l'un après l'autre. Le barrage de ses larmes enfin franchi.

- Vous me manquerez, mes amis. Vous avez tant fait pour moi !

- Hadyon…

Pallando ne put murmurer un mot de plus et fondit à son tour en larmes.

- Je ne peux te promettre que nous nous retrouverons, mon ami, dit lentement Alatar, fébrile. Mais si cela devait arriver, si notre but est atteint, alors nous ferons en sorte de rattraper le temps perdu. Nous rirons, chanterons et nous amuserons sans nous arrêter des jours durant.

- Je te crois, mon ami… je te crois autant que je le puis.

Ainsi fut donc fait. Ils partirent dans la nuit du quinze au seize Ivanneth, après avoir fait leurs adieux à Hadyon, et sans avoir dit plus qu'un « au revoir » à Eönardë. Cela aurait été bien trop douloureux, pour les uns comme pour l'autre.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Eönardë se leva, il se lava et s'habilla comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. La maison, les murs, le toit, le sol lui donnaient une impression de vide et de manque. Une impression d'angoisse.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il ne vit que son grand-frère, assis immobile, les coudes sur la table et les yeux perdus dans ses paupières. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Ils sont partis ? se douta l'enfant.

- Ils sont partis, confirma Hadyon. Tu le savais ?

- J'ai entendu parler de leur rôle… je me doutais que ça arriverait.

- Ils t'ont laissé une lettre, indiqua Hadyon en montrant une enveloppe sur la table.

Lentement, tentant d'empêcher l'émotion de le submerger, Eönardë lut le point de départ de sa légende.

_Eönardë, mon enfant,_

_J'ai bien trop de choses à te dire pour pouvoir les écrire. Je ne te ferais donc qu'une promesse : d'ici à cinq années, où que ma route me mène, je me dirigerais en direction des Havres Blancs. Peut-être nous retrouverons-nous là-bas, et pourrons continuer à vivre heureusement ensemble. _

_Tu auras toujours la première place dans mon cœur._

_Pallando._

Eönardë ne dit plus mot de la journée, se contentant de se préparer silencieusement, les yeux fermés. Et le soir venu, profitant de la nuit, il quitta à son tour Hadyon. En partance pour son destin…

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

**I. **_Olòrin__** : le véritable nom de Gandalf.**_

**II. **_khuriltai_ _(__qurultay__, __kurultay)_**: **_**conseil clanique de Mongolie. Ce type de conseil réunit tous les chefs des principaux clans (dans la théorie) et décide des grandes décisions à prendre pour l'ensemble des peuples de la steppe.**_

_**- La « région aux haies remplies de grosses grappes de fruits très bons » correspond au Dorwinion. La « grande mare » est la mer de Rhun.**_

_**- Pallando et Alatar sont les deux derniers des cinq magiciens formant les Istarir (singulier : istari), avec Gandalf, Saroumane et Radagast. A eux deux, ils forment le groupe des « Ithryn Luin », littéralement « les mages bleus ».**_


	4. Le miracle

**NVJM**

_**Prologue : Le miracle**_

Cela faisait seulement deux jours que Eönardë avait quittée l'auberge de Hadyon. Il était déterminé à ne pas décevoir Pallando quand il le reverrait, de même qu'Alatar. Alors il faisait ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, il marchait vers l'Ouest en direction des anciens pays Elfes. Là, il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait que ses pères adoptifs reviennent, et ils pourraient être heureux ensembles…

Eönardë pensait aussi à Eliriel et Aragorn. Durant son voyage, il comptait bien les retrouver. Pour les revoir, faire connaissance avec eux, et peut-être que, oui, peut-être…

Se reprenant au bout de quelques minutes, Eönardë effaça l'image d'Eliriel dans son esprit et fit disparaître son sourire pour continuer sa route. Celle-ci était longue, et même si il marchait à grands pas, il lui faudrait –selon son étude des cartes- plusieurs mois pour arriver à destination.

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

_Deux semaines plus tard. Plaines de Dagorlad._

Eönardë était allongé sur le sol, tout juste protégé des rigueurs de la nuit désertique par sa cape de voyage. La veille, il avait failli perdre la vie, et il ne s'en était fallu que de peu pour qu'il ne perde son combat.

Lui-même ne croyait pas en sa chance, il avait repoussé son ennemi au loin avec ce qui était presque de la facilité. Il fallait aussi admettre que quand celui-ci l'avait attaqué –pour une raison inconnue-, il était affaibli. Ce qui pouvait éventuellement expliquer qu'Eönardë n'ai eu aucun mal à vaincre. Mais malgré tout, Il revenait parfois à la charge, et le laissait épuisé. Son voyage allait durer beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu s'il devait se reposer autant…

Il y avait toutefois quelque chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas : le lobe. Et la rondeur.

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

_Contreforts Est des monts brumeux. Au nord de la Lorien, non loin du col du Caradhras._

_Des orques ? Mais que font-ils ici ?_

C'était une très bonne question. Il avait évité la Lorien, malgré son envie de la voir, car il savait que la Dame Le découvrirait sans peine, et qu'Il n'y serait pas bienvenu. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire tuer.

Il avait prévu de prendre le col du Caradhras, mais était maintenant bloqué par une troupe d'au moins deux cent ourouk-haï. Il lui fallait prendre un autre chemin. A plus forte raison qu'il n'avait pas envie d'affronter la tempête qui régnait là-haut. La noirceur des nuages et la puissance des éclairs étaient telles que le beau temps devait avoir peur de se montrer.

Faire un détour par la Trouée du Rohan le retarderait bien trop. Monter vers le nord pour prendre le col d'Imladris serait encore pire, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se rapprocher de son enfance. Il n'avait qu'une autre solution.

Et il s'enfonça sous terre.

Sans savoir que son sang se trouvait loin au-dessous.

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

Horrible. C'était horrible. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à passer dans cet endroit. Le trouble qu'il y ressentait était extrêmement dérangeant. Ce qui l'attirait dans les profondeurs était sans aucun doute une puissante magie maudite. Peut-être la même qui avait poussé les nains à creuser si profond ?

_« Mellon »._

Enfin. La lumière du jour.

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

_Contreforts ouest des monts brumeux. Pays de Houssaye._

Fatigué. Il était vraiment très fatigué. Le voyage sous les montagnes et le stress constant qu'il s'était imposé avaient été énormes et épuisants. Il allait s'installer dans cette petite clairière pour deux ou trois jours, le temps de se reposer et de faire quelques cueillettes. Ses réserves étaient presque vides.

Son sac était maintenant plein d'une astronomique quantité d'herbes. Il ne devait plus rester le moindre brin d'Athelas dans les environs. Tout cela lui permettrait de tester ses idées et, peut-être, de créer des médications plus efficaces.

Quelqu'un approchait. Quelqu'un d'incroyablement silencieux. Un elfe ? Non, eux-mêmes font plus de bruit. Un maïa ? Un vala ?

Un… un quoi ? Il ne connaissait pas cette étrange créature qu'il entrevoyait dans son bout de miroir. Elle était bien plus petite qu'un nain, et bien moins poilue. Et ce n'était visiblement pas un enfant. Mais peu importait. Il n'allait pas se laisser voler comme ça.

Faisant mine de se coucher à quelques pas de son sac, de l'autre côté du feu, il se saisit subtilement du couteau qui se trouvait à sa taille, et s'allongea pour dormir. L'inconnu fut dupe. Quelques minutes après, il s'avança en direction du sac. Il l'ouvrit. S'empara en souriant d'une large poignée d'Athelas. Et repartit le plus vite et silencieusement possible. Avant de se stopper net, un couteau en travers de la gorge.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Eönardë, méfiant.

- J'ai faim. Je… je m'appelle Pippin !

- Pourquoi m'as-tu volé ?

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ces herbes ! C'est pour soigner une amie !

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de mensonge dans la voix du petit être.

- Soit. Emmène-moi là-bas. Je la soignerais.

Méfiance. Le petit être ne le croyait pas.

- Tiens, prends mon couteau. Je ne te veux pas de mal. J'ai une formation de médecin.

Espoir. Il n'y avait pas le choix. Eliriel devait être soignée le plus vite possible.

- Suivez-moi !

Le destin prenait parfois des détours étonnants.

…

_**La suite dans « Eliriel & Eönardë ».**_

_**Un bonus est à venir.**_


	5. Bonus

_**NVJM**_

_**Ce petit texte est un bonus que j'ai imaginé récemment… il sera sûrement republié dans « Le temps des Hommes ». **_

_**Je ne puis m'empêcher de trouver ce passage particulièrement émouvant. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**L'enfance d'un mythe**_

Bonus.

_Dans la région des Béörnides, vassale du grand royaume d'Arnor._

L'Intendant d'Arnor Eönardë de Fornost Erain, grand maître des Peuples Libérés, était actuellement en voyage diplomatique. Accompagné de la totalité de sa garde d'élite, des hommes à la fidélité absolue, il devait gagner Eryn Lasgalen avant de se rendre à Dàle, puis à Erebor et aux Monts de Fer. Il prévoyait, outre des alliances civiles pour de grands projets de construction, de négocier diverses marchandises nécessaires à son pays. Son épouse et ses enfants ne l'avaient pas accompagné, car ils étaient en voyage d'agrément à la capitale Minas-Tirith.

Depuis quelques heures, il était occupé à achever la préparation des documents officiels qu'il présenterait à ses alliés, réécrivant et relisant patiemment tout en montant son fidèle cheval Hasraod. Ce faisant, il avait délégué la direction de la troupe à son fidèle capitaine Almarth, le fils de Borondir, celui-là même qu'il avait jadis fait sauter sur ses genoux.

Absorbé dans ses préparatifs, il ne remarqua pas le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, et ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'un cri retentit.

- Halte ! Cria le capitaine. Nous passerons la nuit ici ! Commencez à monter le camp !

Il regarda autour de lui. La nuit était tombée, et il n'avait pas remarqué que la lumière qui l'éclairait provenait d'une torche tenue par son écuyer. Toute la troupe se trouvait au milieu de la place d'un village de bûcherons. Il lui semblait reconnaître les lieux…

…oui, ils se trouvaient bien là. Précisément en cet endroit où Il s'était jadis juré de ne jamais revenir.

Les lieux avaient bien évolués. De nombreuses maisons avaient été détruites et reconstruites, la place avait été nettoyée et était entretenue convenablement. Seuls restaient de jadis le puits en pierre taillée et quelques ruines, tels des souvenirs. Les habitants, effarouchés par l'apparition d'une troupe armée, s'étaient abrités dans leurs maisons et les observaient à travers leurs fenêtres. Certaines choses n'avaient décidément pas changées.

Laissant l'organisation à son capitaine, il descendit de son cheval, le confia à son écuyer et s'avança pour aller frapper à la première porte venue.

- Je suis l'Intendant d'Arnor Eönardë de Fornost Erain, dit-il fortement. Mes hommes et moi allons passer la nuit par ici. Pourriez-vous me présenter le chef de votre communauté ?

L'huis s'ouvrit lentement. Une vieille dame lui apparut. Il la reconnut de suite.

Ainsi-donc, elle a survécu… la vie est-elle si injuste que cela ?

- Je suis la matriarche de ce village, se présenta-t-elle. Je parle au nom des miens.

- Ma dame, mes soldats et moi allons-nous installer ici pour cette nuit et nous repartirons demain à l'aube. Je souhaitais me présenter à vous et vous rassurer quand à nos intentions.

- C'est bien noble de votre part, monseigneur. Vous êtes les bienvenus en notre humble village. Si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit pour vous être agréable…

Politesse feinte emplie d'hypocrisie. Elle n'était pas heureuse de recevoir une telle visite.

Quel méfait cache-t-elle donc encore ?

- Nous disposons de tout ce dont nous avons besoin, dit-il. Je vous remercie.

Après avoir hoché la tête, Il se détourna sans attendre de réponse, et retourna vers ses hommes.

- Capitaine Almarth, je vous délègue le commandement quelques temps. Mon attention est requise.

Il n'ajouta mot et s'en alla. A l'étonnement de son officier, Il ne reprit pas l'étude de ses documents mais s'empara de son épée, la ceignit à sa ceinture et s'éloigna de la troupe.

Il se sentait attiré par Elle… Cette vieille maison en ruines qui bordait le nord de la place du village… cette bâtisse que le destin avait choisie. Il la reconnaîtrait même s'Il devait perdre la raison.

Tandis que ses hommes s'installaient, Il s'avança à pas feutrés, n'osant émettre le moindre son, retenant sa respiration pour ne pas trahir son malaise. Angoissé, Il ne put s'empêcher de porter la main à la garde de son épée.

Combien de fois avait-Elle parcouru le même chemin que lui, du puits à sa maison ?

Une marche. Et une autre. Il était désormais sur le palier, face à la porte.

Un long grincement crissa dans l'air lorsqu'Il poussa les restes de l'huis délabré. La poignée, rongée par les insectes et l'humidité, lui resta dans la main. La portant à sa bouche, Il l'embrassa délicatement.

Combien de fois l'avait-Elle touchée pour entrer ? Pour sortir ? Etait-Il venu ici ? Tant de questions qui resteraient à jamais sans réponse.

Il s'avança de quelques pas, hésitant dans le noir. Ses yeux émus s'habituèrent petit à petit, et Il put entrapercevoir les restes d'une table. Elle ne tenait plus que sur deux pieds, et les trois chaises qui l'entouraient avaient été réduites en poussière par le temps.

Combien de fois avait-Elle mangé à cette table ? Quelle était sa place habituelle ? Tant de choses qu'Il aimerait savoir…

Lentement, de crainte de réveiller les fantômes du passé, Il fit le tour de la pièce. C'était là la principale. C'était donc à côté… juste à côté que tout avait débuté.

Comment cela avait-il commencé ? Pour Elle…

Il se dirigea, hésitant, vers la porte du fond. Etait-ce là ?

Il ouvrit la nouvelle porte. Un autre grincement retentit. Mais ce n'était pas l'huis qui l'avait provoqué.

Il ne se retourna pas. La seule odeur était suffisante pour identifier la vieille sorcière. Pas elle, pas maintenant…

- Vous cherchez quelque chose, monseigneur ?

Calme. Rester calme. Répondre… calmement.

- Femme… savez-vous qui habitait ici ? On dirait qu'il y a des traces d'une ancienne lutte…

- Cet endroit est lié à la triste histoire de ce village, monseigneur, vous savez. C'est une terrible histoire que celle des occupants de cette demeure.

- Racontez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

- Entendre ces mots la nuit tombée emplit le cœur d'effroi, vous savez, mais je peux faire une exception pour un homme aussi puissant que vous monseigneur.

Rêvait-Il ? Minaudait-elle avec lui ? N'avait-elle pas conscience du dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait ? Elle commença son histoire immédiatement, le coupant dans ses pensées.

- Cette maison était autrefois habitée par le médecin du village, son épouse et leur fille. C'était des gens très heureux et très bons, aimés de tous. Mais le sort leur est tombé dessus et ils ne s'en sont pas relevés.

_Un jour, la fille a rencontré un démon séducteur dans la forêt, un incube prenant l'apparence d'un bel homme tout en charmes. Il se fit passer pour un grand cœur, et elle succomba à sa cour rapidement, soumise à l'emprise de sortilèges de magie noire. _

_Rapidement, il la viola dans la forêt et l'engrossa sauvagement, faisant retentir ses cris d'horreur jusqu'à dix vallées. Sa volonté accomplie, il disparût en riant diaboliquement, la laissant reposer, anéantie, sur un rocher brisé par sa sauvagerie._

_La pauvre jeune fille fut rapidement enceinte. Son père tenta d'empêcher les sortilèges du démon de s'emparer de son ventre, mais tout son savoir ne fut pas suffisant, et elle donna naissance au rejeton du démon. Celui-ci a achevé la terrible œuvre de son démoniaque père, et a tué sa mère et ses aïeux. Nous autres, pauvres habitants, avons réussi à le chasser avant qu'il ne nous lance de terrifiants sortilèges._

_Il se vengea quelques années plus tard, en envoyant des monstres s'attaquer à nous. Je survécu à l'attaque car je me trouvais dans un autre village à ce moment-là. Mon pauvre mari n'a pas eue la chance de me suivre, il est mort écrasé par un arbre maléfique plusieurs années auparavant en tentant de tuer ce même rejeton de démon._

_Depuis, nous n'avons plus entendu parler de l'un ou l'autre des monstres. Ils sont repartis dans leur monde infernal, emportant avec eux les âmes tourmentées de nos pauvres…_

La sorcière n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. Un moment, elle se tenait aux côté du chef des soldats à raconter son histoire. L'instant suivant, elle volait dans les airs à travers les volets miteux de la ruine, une horrible douleur à la mâchoire… et elle s'écrasa violement sur le sol avec un cri de souffrance.

Autour de leur feu de camp, les soldats d'Arnor se relevèrent et se précipitèrent pour l'aider. Mais Il apparut à la porte de la ruine, et fut auprès de l'infortunée avant eux. En un coup de pied à la poitrine, Il la cloua au sol, la laissant cracher du sang et l'empêchant de se relever, la menaçant de son épée.

- Attachez-la, dit-Il, neutre. Et emmenez tous les villageois au milieu de la place. De force s'il le faut. Tous.

Les soldats obéirent sans discuter. Que voulait-Il faire ? Ils l'ignoraient. Mais le ton de sa voix ne souffrait mot.

Des cris s'élevèrent lorsqu'ils frappèrent aux portes. Lorsqu'ils enfoncèrent les récalcitrantes. Lorsqu'ils obligèrent les villageois endormis à s'assembler. Lorsque ceux-ci, effrayés, furent tous réunis.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Coassa la sorcière derrière la cascade de sang qui s'écoulait de son nez cassé.

Pas de réponse. Pourquoi ce mauvais pressentiment l'emplissait-elle maintenant ?

Lorsque tous les villageois furent assemblés et que tous les soldats eurent formé un cercle d'acier autour d'eux, Il dit froidement :

- Cohorte quatre, vous êtes détachés de la mission. Séparez les enfants de leurs parents. Vous avez ordre de les emmener à Imladris. Vous les confierez à l'orphelinat des lieux et attendrez mes ordres là-bas. Quittez le village de suite. Allez.

Obéissance. Malgré les cris des parents et de leurs rejetons. Usage de la force. Epées tirées. Peur… et résignation. En dix minutes, la cohorte quatre avait chargés les enfants sur des chariots de provisions et s'en était allée établir un camp dans une vallée proche.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Redemanda la sorcière. Que nous voulez-vous ?

Il la regarda enfin. Son visage était neutre. Mais son regard était l'incarnation de l'enfer. Elle comprit. Et elle hurla sa terreur soudaine.

- NON ! PITIE ! LAISSEZ-NOUS ! NOUS N'AVONS RIEN FAIT DE MAL ! NOUS…

Elle n'ajouta pas un mot. Sa tête s'envola et ne s'arrêta de rouler au sol que lorsqu'elle s'en fut dans la silencieuse obscurité de la nuit. Son corps décapité s'effondra sans un bruit.

- Soldats, vous allez attacher tous ces gens avec des chaînes. Et vous les réunirez au milieu de votre cercle durant la halte. Cohortes cinq, six et sept, emmenez-les à l'opposé de la quatrième, dans la vallée proche. Exécution.

Exécution. L'ordre était tombé. Aucun ne pouvait désobéir. Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas les ordres.

- Cohortes une, deux et trois, faites en sorte que rien ni personne ne puisse plus jamais exister en ce lieu. N'épargnez que la ruine au nord. Exécution.

Pendant que ses hommes s'activaient, Il se saisit du corps de la sorcière. Le jeta dans le puits. Et s'en retourna visiter sa ruine…

…

La veille, un village était rempli de vie. Aujourd'hui, un village n'était plus que cendres.

Cela, afin de satisfaire définitivement la folie de ses habitants… et afin de satisfaire celui qui regardait le brasier de sa vie.

L'enfant était mûr. Le Mythe allait commencer.

…

_**La suite de l'histoire dans « Le temps des Hommes ».**_

_Eryn Lasgalen__** : capitale des Elfes de la Forêt Noire, dirigée par le roi Thranduil.**_


End file.
